Atrapados por la nieve Adaptación de la novela de Amii Lorin
by Andy taisho
Summary: Todo comenzó muy inocentemente. Un fin de semana en las pistas de esquí. Pero cuando comenzó a caer una espesa niebla el autobús fue obligado a detenerse. Todos se refugiaron en un pequeño motel de la ruta. Y allí empezó todo. Para asombro de Kagome, toda la gente empezó a perder sus inhibiciones. Parecía que todos se hubieran transportado a otro mundo, donde todo puede suceder.
1. Capítulo 1

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, esto es solo una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son propiedad de Amii Lorin.

Los personajes son de Rumiko y tampoco me pertenecen :'v

El libro es de la serie oro de "Violena; los romances del extasis" de 1983.

El libro tiene 10 capítulos y voy a subir un capitulo por página.

Espero les guste.

* * *

La alarma del reloj despertador sonó a las cuatro y media. Un ligero gemido precedió a la pálida mano que emergió desde abajo de la colorida colcha para apagar el reloj. Con un bostezo, Kag de desperezó y se sentó sobre la cama. El penetrante sonido del teléfono la despabiló con brusquedad. ¿Quién diablos llamaba a esta hora? Levantó el auricular.

**_-¿Hola?_**

**_-¿Kag?_**

La voz ronca de su amiga Kikyo era casi irreconocible.

**_-Si, por supuesto, soy yo_** -contestó- **_¿Por qué hablas en voz baja?_**

**_-No lo hago a propósito_** \- replicó Kikyo- **_Oh, Kag, no puedo i_**r.

"¿No puedo ir?" A Kag le tomó varios segundos registrar aquellas palabras.

-**_¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes venir?_** \- exclamó a los gritos- Ya hemos pagado el viaje. **_El autobús partirá dentro de una hora y media. No estoy para chistes Kiky._**

**_-No estoy bromeado. Estoy enferma, achu. He pasado toda la noche con dolor de garganta y ahora tengo temperatura muy alta. Mi madre dice que no me permitirá ir a las montañas por el fin de semana._** -se detuvo para toser.-**_ A decir verdad, no estoy con ánimos para discutir con ella. Lo único que deseo es permanecer acostada y morir. Lo siento, Kag._**

-**_No seas tonta-_** la reprendió con dulzura.- **_No es tu culpa._** -Hizo un gran esfuerzo por disimular su desilusión.- **_¡Qué mala suerte! ¿Crees que te devolverán el dinero?_**

**_-Mamá telefoneará a Sango para contarle lo sucedido -_**explico**_.-_** **_Saqué un seguro en caso de que surgiera una eventualidad como ésta. ¿Tu no lo hiciste?_** \- preguntó con voz cansada.-

**_-No_** -rio Kag-. **_El viaje era de por sí bastante caro y, como casi nunca me enfermo, ni siquiera consideré la posibilidad. Pero me alegra que tú si lo hayas hecho._**

**_-Oh, Kag_** -suspiro-. **_Me siento muy mal por arruinarlo todo. Espero que la pases bien._**

Kag se mordió el labio inferior. Su amiga estaba a punto de llorar. ¿Por qué mantenida levantada a Kikyo si era obvio que debía estar en la cama?

**_-Claro que si. Habrá mucha gente joven en el autobús y en el albergue. Cuídate. Te llamaré a la vuelta._**

Kikyo prometió recuperarse y dijo a su amiga que esperaría su llamada con ansiedad. Antes de colgar, dejo escapar un quejido lastimoso.

**_-Oh, Kag, tenia tantas ganas de ir..._**

La expectativa y el entusiasmo de los últimos días se desvanecieron con aquellas palabras de Kikyo, Kag se preguntó cómo haría para arreglárselas sola en el albergue para esquiadores. Era la primera vez que iba. Presintió que aquel largo fin de semana resultaría un desastre. Miro el reloj y dio un salto. Si no se apuraba, perdería el autobús.

Tomó un desayuno ligero y se movió con sigilo para no despertar a sus padres. Subió una segunda taza de café a su habitación. Se puso un par de vaqueros, unas botas de gamuza de tacones altos y un jersey que resaltaba los tonos azulados de sus cabellos. (Nota: Jen, que es la protagonista, tiene el pelo colorado, asi que cuando se refieran a ello en el resto de la historia voy a poner cosas como " pelo azulado")

Revisó por tercera vez la maleta blanca para asegurarse de que no había olvidado nada. Luego, la cerró y guardo la llave en su bolso. Se dirigió al baño en puntas de pies. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Mientras daba el toque final a su maquillaje, alguien llamo a la puerta del baño.

**-¿Estas lista, Kag?**\- pregunto su madre-**.Son las cinco y veinticinco.**

**-Un segundo-** respondió. Se pintó los labios y sonrió a su imagen en el espejo. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en que podría salir de su casa sin que su madre lo advirtiera? Ojalá nunca se le ocurriera fugarse por la ventana de su habitación. Jamás tendria éxito.

Los ojos azules adquirieron un extraño brillo divertido ante la idea. Se esparció el lápiz labial, sacó la lengua al espejo y dejo el baño. Su madre la esperaba en la puerta de entrada con la maleta en el suelo, el bolso en una mano y la chaqueta de esquí en la otra.

-**Tal vez te rompas una pierna**\- acotó su madre mientras entregaba la chaqueta nueva que Kag habia adquirido especialmente para ese viaje-, p**ero al menos no tendré que preocuparme si te pierdes en la nieve. Cualquiera te encontraría si llevas este abrigo.** \- añadió al tiempo que meneaba la oscura y azulada cabellera.

-**Escucha mamá **\- sonrió Kag-.** En cuanto la vi, me enamore de ella. Además, era la única que quedaba. Por fortuna, de mi talle - **agrego al tomar la brillante chaqueta roja con rayas de un color rosado intenso.

-**Lastimará los ojos de la gente-** concluyo su madre -. **Ahora vete o perderás el autobús.**

**-De a cuerdo. **-tomó la maleta y el bolso, y beso a su madre.- **portate bien** -bromeó y salio a la fría mañana. Se volvió y añadió:- **Tendré mucho cuidado.**

Mientras conducía a través de las oscuras calles, maldijo la calefacción del auto. ¿Por qué todo se descomponía al día siguiente de comprarlo? Habia terminado de pagar el Mustang el mes anterior y justo ahora, en el mes mas frio del año,la calefacción decidía averiarse. Unos minutos más tarde, rogó para que el limpiaparabrisas no se acoplara a la huelga de la calefacción. Accionó el botón y suspiro al comprobar que funcionaba a la perfección.

Se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo. "Primero se enferma Kikyo y ahora llueve", pensó con amargura. "¿Qué más falta?"

Lanzo una rápida mirada a su reloj pulsera: las cinco y media. Llegaría con tiempo de sobra.

Tomó la calle que conducía a las oficinas Barton. Por fortuna, había poco transito a aquella hora temprana. Se relajó al ver el letrero que indicaba: Barton, Ingenieros de la Construcción y Asociados. La playa de estacionamiento de la compañía estaba casi vacía.

Estaciono el automóvil al lado de un viejo camión. Levantó la vista. "¿Adónde está el autobús?" se preguntó.

En ese instante, como si su pensamiento hubiera sido escuchado, el autobús entro a la playa de estacionamiento y se acercó a la breve hilera de coches estacionados en un extremo del lugar.

Antes de que el vehículo se detuviera, la gente descendió de los automóviles y tomó sus respectivos equipajes. La quietud de la mañana se quebró con un sinfín de risas y voces alegres. Kag se apeó y sacó la maleta del baúl.

Se unió a la fila delante de la puerta abierta del autobús. El grupo aguardaba a que el guía los llamara por sus nombres y luego subieran las maletas.

**-Sí, si es que se anima a dejar la pista para principiantes**\- comentó un joven.

-**La idea de beber café caliente frente a un crepitante fuego me parece maravillosa**\- dijo una mujer de unos cuarenta años a su joven y delgado acompañante.

-**Estar comprometido no es tan bueno como imaginas**\- afirmó un hombre muy apuesto que estaba delante de Kag. Conversaba con otro hombre igualmente de atractivo-. **¿Puedes creer que me hizo jurar que no miraría a otra mujer durante cuatro días?.**

Kag odiaba escuchar las conversaciones ajenas pero, en ese momento no podía ni sabía como evitarlo.

-¿**Por qué no vino con contigo?**\- preguntó el otro hombre

-**En primer lugar, no sabe esquiar**\- contestó el primero con evidente disgusto-. **Y además, unas amigas habían planeado darle una despedida de soltera este fin de semana. Se suponía que era un secreto pero ella lo sabe desde hace varias semanas. Honestamente los juegos de las mujeres son suficientes para incitar a un hombre a la bebida.**

**-O a las pistas de esquí**\- agregó el otro.

La ligera sonrisa que Kag habia comenzado a esbozar, desapareció con las siguientes palabras:

-**Desde luego, hay ciertos juegos femeninos que incitan al hombre de otra manera... Me refiero a los juegos de la cama, naturalmente.**

-**Si, claro. Pero debes olvidarte de eso una vez que le pones el anillo de diamantes en el dedo** \- murmuró el otro mientras se adelantaba en la hilera-. **De pronto, se vuelven puras y desean esperar. Eso enloquece a cualquier hombre normal.**

Kag se sonrojó. Las siguientes palabras las llenaron de ira.

-**Supongo que habrá más de una mujer disponible en el albergue. Tendrás cuatro días para borrar todas tus frustraciones.**

Por fortuna, la conversación se interrumpió cuando el guía les permitió ascender al autobús. " ¡Qué hombres desagradables!" penso Kag mientras se acercaba a una joven que sostenía una planilla en las manos.

**-¿Tú eres Kagome Higurashi?** \- le preguntó la joven. Kag asintió- **Lamento que Kikyo no haya podido venir. Debe haber algún microbio suelto. Seis personas cancelaron el viaje esta mañana, incluyendo a Kikyo y al guía de la agencia de viajes. Bien, seguro que disfrutarás el fin de semana, Kag. Ya puedes subir.**

-**Gracias**\- murmuró y ascendió al autobús. Anduvo por el estrecho pasillo y siguió de largo cuando vio un asiento libre justo detrás de los hombres que habían estado delante de ella en la hilera. Se dirigió hacia el fondo. Se sentó al lado de la ventanilla y puso el bolso en el asiento vacío que correspondía a Kikyo. Se echó hacia atrás y disfrutó de la intensa calefacción del autobús.

Recorrió con la mirada a los demás pasajeros. Se preguntó cuántos de ellos serían empleados de la compañía y cuáles serían invitados especiales. Al igual que muchas otras empresas, Barton planeaba varios viajes por año para los empleados e invitados. Se elegían los itinerarios con mucha precisión y el costo era, por lo general, muy razonable.

Era la primera vez que Kag emprendía una excursión de este tipo. En esa oportunidad, el destino era el albergue para esquiadores en el estado de Nueva York. Kikyo, en cambio, habia visitado varios lugares en los últimos años: Williamburg en Virginia, Mystic Seaport en Connecticut, la ciudad de Nueva York, y hasta habia esquiado en Vermont. Siempre habia insistido en que Kag la acompañara, pero ésta no había podido desligarse de sus compromisos para viajar con su amiga. Por fin, se pusieron de acuerdo. Las últimas semanas, no hicieron más que hablar de la excursión que compartirían.

Con un suspiro, Kag continuó examinando a los demás pasajeros había alguna gente mayor, la casi totalidad del grupo la conformaban los jóvenes, en especial muchachas. Frunció el entrecejo al recordar el comentario acerca de las mujeres disponibles que se encontrarían en el albergue. Decidió que se mantendría alejada de aquel hombre durante todo el fin de semana.

Sus compañeros de viaje parecían muy alegres y amenos. Se gritaban de un extremo al otro del autobús. "Me divertiré", penso Kag.

Tenia veintitrés años y se sentía satisfecha con su vida. Su rostro era hermoso y la pequeña nariz salpicada de pecas le daba un aire muy saludable y especial. El largo y esbelto cuerpo evidenciaba mucho ejercicio y un excelente estado físico. Pero, lo que más llamaba la atención, era la frondosa cabellera azabache con destellos azulados que enmarcaba el rostro y resaltaba las delicadas facciones.

No se dejaba llevar por los arranques emocionales. Era una chica agradable y siempre dispuesta, que miraba el mundo con serenidad. Trabajaba como secretaria para dos jóvenes abogados y trataba con toda clase de personas. Los demas empleados de la oficina eran encantadores. A Kag jamás se le había cruzado por la mente el hecho de que observaba el mundo a través de cristales color rosa.

Miró el reloj pulsera. Eran más de las seis. ¿Por qué se demoraba la partida? Agitó la cabeza y se reclinó en el asiento. En ese momento, la conversación a sus espaldas prorrumpio en risas y agitación. Alguien le rozó el cabello.

**-¡Oh, lo siento!** \- exclamo una joven.

Kag se volvió y sonrió con comprensión.

-**No es nada**\- le aseguró a la muchacha que parecía tener su misma edad. Esta sonrió a Kag con dulzura y la miró con ojos verdes y brillantes.

**\- ¿Tú eres Kag, la amiga de Kikyo Shikon?- Preguntó con tono sorprendido.**

**-Si, ¿Cómo lo sabías?**

**-Oh, Kiky te mencionó varias veces-** sonrió-** Y describió tu cabello. Jamás podría pasar inadvertido. ¿Pero dónde está Kiky?-** Frunció el seño.-** Si no se apresura, el autobús la dejará.**

**-No vendrá. **\- Explicó Kag y luego detallo la causa.

**-¡Qué lástima! Estaba muy entusiasmada con el viaje.** \- Meneó la cabeza y agregó**\- Eso quiere decir que estás sola. Si quieres, puedes quedarte con nosotras. Yo soy Ayame Ookami y ella es Tsubaki Snake-** dijo mientras señalaba a la muchacha a su lado-** Trabajamos en el mismo departamento que Kiky.**

**-Hola** \- respondió Kag-.** Y gracias. ¿Están seguras de que no las molestaré?**

**-Claro que no **\- rió Ayame- **Tsubaki y yo acordamos no estorbarnos si aparece algo interesante**.

**-¿Algo masculino, quizás?**\- bromeó Kag. Rio cuando las dos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza.-** Me plegaré al acuerdo**.

**-Si es que llegamos a destino...** \- refunfuñó Tsubaki-. **¿Qué diablos están esperando?**

Kag se volvió. En ese instante Sango se acerco al conductor y exclamo:

**-¡Vamos!**

La puerta se cerró, el hombre destrabó el freno y el enorme vehículo comenzó a moverse con lentitud a través de la playa de estacionamiento. Antes de que Sango se sentara, varias personas gritaron su nombre. Kag se volvio hacia Tsubaki con ojos curiosos.

**-Sango es la encargada de la excursión**\- Explicó Tsubaki-. **Me imagino que todos querrán saber la causa de la demora.**

Sango recorrió el pasillo y se detuvo para conversar con algunos pasajeros. Cuando llegó a su asiento, se dejo caer con una sonrisa.

-**Lamento que nos hayamos retrasado. **\- comentó a los jovenes a su alrededor- **Estaba esperando que llegaran dos personas.** \- Se encogió de hombros-. **Tal vez se quedaron dormidos. No podemos esperarlos más. Ah, a propósito, ha dejado de llover y de a cuerdo con lo que me informó el conductor, tendremos nieve durante todo el fin de semana**.

Los ojos se volvieron hacia las ventanillas. Habia comenzado a nevar, pero era casi imposible distinguir nada a causa de la oscuridad que reinaba afuera.

**-Si eso es nieve**\- Murmuró Ayame- **No debe ser muy espesa. No puedo verla.**

Kag recordó que su padre siempre decía que las tormentas de nieve más terribles comenzaban de esa manera. " Después de todo", penso, " lo que más necesitaríamos será nieve."

Una vez llego a la carretera, el autobús tomó velocidad. Kag accionó el botón para reclinar el asiento y se acomodó. La excitada conversación a su alrededor fue disminuyendo de a poquito. Mecida por el monótono ruido del motor y las suaves murmuraciones de los pasajeros, se quedó dormida.

El vehículo se sacudió con brusquedad. Kag se enderezó y miró por la ventanilla. Todavía seguía nevando en la forma regular.

-**Buen día**\- dijo Ayame desde el asiento de atrás-. **Te estaba por despertar. Dentro de unos minutos, nos detendremos para desayunar.**

-**Mmmmmm... exelente idea. **\- Se llevó una mano a la boca un bostezo. Miró su reloj pulsera. **-¡Mi dios, dormí más de una hora!**

\- **Todos hicieron lo mismo-** le informo Tsubaki-**. Están por despertar en cualquier momento.**

**-Deben tener hambre-** agregó Kag mientras se enderezaba.

Se arreglo el despeinado cabello y miró por la ventanilla. La carretera estaba húmeda ya que no habia caidocaído tanta nieve. Un automóvil se puso al lado del autobús. Sobre el portaequipaje, llevaba un par de esquíes.

"Otro más que va a esquiar", penso Kag mientras dirigía la vista al interior del coche. Lo unico que podía ver eran las piernas del conductor y una mano sobre el volante. Era extraño, pero la visión de esa mano la hizo estremecer. En aquellos breves instantes en el que el coche pasó al autobús, la imagen quedó grabada en la mente de Kag. La mano era grande, y la joven presentía qur los dedos que se aferraban al volante eran fuertes y firmes. Sin embargo, la muñeca era pequeña y delicada. Por un segundo, casi pudo sentir el contacto. Algo tembló en su interior. El automóvil se perdió de vista.

Se reprendió por ser tan fantasiosa y alejó aquella imagen de su mente. La voz de Sango a través del micrófono la sobresaltó.

**-Atención-** pidió-**. Nos detendremos en un par de minutos para tomar el desayuno. No deseamos prolongar la parada por más de una hora, así que, por favor, sean puntuales.**

Mientras hablaba, el conductor giró y entró en la playa de estacionamiento de un restaurante.

**-No se preocupen si hay mucha gente. Nos esperan con todo listo. Por favor, firmen el vale que les dará la camarera y entréguenmelo antes de regresar al autobús. Gracias y disfruten el refrigerio. -** Con estas palabras, desconectó el micrófono y tomo asiento.

Mientras el autobús buscaba un lugar donde estacionar, Kag se percató de la presencia del coche que los había pasado en la carretera. Recordó la visión de aquella mano y reprimió un escalofrío. " Tal vez ahora pueda unir la mano con un rostro y un cuerpo determinado", pensó con una sonrisa.

Cuando entró en el restaurante, la idea se le antojó más que difícil. El lugar estaba repleto y la mayoría eran hombres. A menos qur examinara las manos derechas de todos los hombres, no tendria la más remota posibilidad de dar con el que deseaba conocer.

De acuerdo con lo que Sango les había dicho, el personal del restaurante los estaba esperando y condujo al grupo a un comedor vacío en el extremo del edificio. Cuando Kag dejó el comedor cincuenta minutos después, el automóvil ya se había marchado.

Otra vez en camino, se acomodó en el asiento para disfrutar el largo viaje que le esperaba. A medida que se dirigían hacia el norte, la nieve se volvía más espesa y era casi imposible distinguir el paisaje.

Los pasajeros al fondo del autobús comenzaron a cantar. De inmediato, todos se unieron a la canción, excepto el conductor que estudiaba la carretera con atención y expresión preocupada.

Habían cantado durante un largo rato cuando la primera ráfaga de viento azotó al autobús. Un pesado silencio de abatió sobre todos.

**-Espero que se mantengan a flote**.

El comentario produjo el efecto deseado. Las risas aliviaron la tensión que dominaba el ambiente. La segunda ráfaga no fue tan fuerte y eso pareció complacer a los viajeros.

Kag miraba por la ventana. No podía creer lo que veía. Un blanco manto de nieve sese extendía por doquier. Ni siquiera podia vislumbrarse la carretera. La visibilidad era nula y el autobús parecía estar cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve.

Estaba intranquila. No podia quitar los ojos de la ventanilla. ¿A dónde estaban? Se mordio el labio e hizo un esfuerzo por identificar los alrededores. Sabía que se encontraban en el estado de Nueva York, había visto la señal cuando cruzaron la línea divisoria entre los estados de Nueva York y Pennsylvania. Una tercera ráfaga sacudió el autobús. Kag se aferró a su asiento con fuerza.

**-Me estoy poniendo nerviosa- **comentó Ayame-. **Creo que estamos en una zona montañosa y la ultima vez que pude ver el camino me pareció muy estrecho.****-Si lo que quieres es asustarme -** interrumpió Tsubaki-**, lo estas logrando.**

El vehículo osciló. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kag. Era evidente que el ómnibus se movía cuesta arribaarriba con mucha dificultad. Esto aumentaba el nerviosismo que ya sentían los ocupantes.

Cuando alcanzaron la cima y la ruta se normalizó, se escuchó un suspiro de alivio general. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente, comenzaron a descender la cuesta.

**-¡Oh, Dios! **\- exclamó una mujer

**-Por favor, no se alteren- **sugirió Sango por el micrófono-**. Nuestro conductor, Miroku, ya tiene suficientes problemas para mantener al ómnibus en el camino. Como verán, nos encontramos en medio de una tempestad. Se le hace muy difícil controlar la dirección de vehículo. Que no cunda el pánico. Puedo asegurarles que Miroku está haciendo maravillas al volante. La mejor forma de colaborar es permaneciendo serenos. ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta que formular?**Una docena de voces prorrumpieron al instante, Sango volvió a conectar el micrófono.

**-De a uno, por favor-** replicó-**. Usaremos el método escolar de levantar la mano.**Una docena de manos se levantaron.

**-¿Tendremos que regresar?- **preguntó un hombre.

Sango conversó en voz baja con el conductor antes de responder.

**-No hemos llegado a una decisión al respecto. -** Levantó para acallar los comentarios.

**-Les diré cuál es nuestra situación actual-** continuó con decisión-**. Hace dos horas que estamos atravesando esta tormenta. La pregunta es: ¿ En que dirección se mueve? Si decidimos regresar, ¿Saldremos de ella? Y si continuamos adelante, ¿Qué sucederá? Lo ignoramos. Nos detendremos en la próxima gasolinera y lo averiguaremos. Hasta entonces, no tenemos otra alternativa más que seguir.**Mientras Sango hablaba, el camino se había normalizado. Desde atrás de Kag, fue Tsubaki quien hablo.

**-¿El panorama se ve tan malo desde el parabrisas como desde nuestras ventanillas?**Sango suspiró. **-No los engañaré- **susurró-**. No sé si han advertido que algunos coches se han salido de la carretera. Miroku tiene la ventaja de conducir un vehículo más grande que le permite tener una mejor visión del camino.**

Sango desconectó el micrófono y se acercó al conductor. Luego de unos minutos, el autobús salió de la carretera. Se escucharon varios gritos de alarma.

**-No se asusten.- **los tranquilizó Sango- **Entraremos en un garaje.**Cuando el motor se detuvo, Miroku dejo su asiento y descendió. Un bullicioso ruido resonó en el interior, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Kag miraba por la ventanilla con asombro. No se veía mucho y lo poco que se distinguía la asustó. Había dos coches estacionados muy cerca del autobús. Se preguntó como habia hecho Miroku para no llevárselos por delante, ya que ambos estaban casi totalmente cubiertos de nieve. Todavía nevaba con intensidad.

**-Es aterrador, ¿no es cierto? **\- susurró Ayame.

Kag se volvió y contemplo el pálido rostro de la joven.

**\- Sí- **murmuró.

Luego de diez minutos, el conductor regresó. Sostuvo una breve conversación con Sango y luego tomo el micrófono en sus manos.

**-Bien amigos, esto es lo que sucede. - **El tono de confianza de su voz no logró tranquilizar al grupo.- **Tenemos un problema. Como les informo Sango, el pronóstico meteorológico anunciaba nieve, aunque nada como esto. La tormenta viene de Canadá y ha tomado a todos desprevenidos.**Un nervioso murmullo recorrió el autobús.

**-Creo que deberíamos regresar-** exclamo una señora con intranquilidad.

**-No escaparemos de la tempestad-** explico Miroku-**. De acuerdo con el último informe, la tormenta llega hasta Virginia. En este momento, el foco se encuentra sobre Nueva York y Pennsylvania. El dueño del garaje tiene una radio y ha recibido información de que una serie de motociclistas y automóviles han tenido que detenerse a causa de la nieve.****-¿Nos quedaremos aquí?-** preguntó la misma mujer.

-**No.**-Respondio Miroku

Kag observó al conductor y llegó a la conclusión de que el hombre le gustaba. Continuó hablando a pesar de los comentarios que suscitaron sus últimas palabras.

**-Hay un motel a unos veinte o treinta kilómetros de aquí. - **Se detuvo para tomar aliento y su rostro adoptó una expresión de determinación. **-Nos dirigiremos hacia allá.**

* * *

**Ay hasta acá el primer cap. No se olviden, si les gusto claro está, comentar.****Supongo que para la semana que viene les voy a subir el siguiente capítulo xD**

Saludos 3


	2. Capítulo 2

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, esto es solo una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son propiedad de Amii Lorin.

Los personajes son de Rumiko y tampoco me pertenecen :'v

El libro es de la serie oro de "Violena; los romances del éxtasis" de 1983.

El libro tiene 10 capítulos y voy a subir un capitulo por página.

Por unos problemas de conectividad y de la facu, voy a subir un cap cada dos semanas más o menos.

Espero les guste.

* * *

Casi una hora más tarde y mientras el autobús se movía a paso de hombre, Kag contempló la quietud de los demás pasajeros. Hacía largo rato que reinaba un silencio pasmoso.

Recordó el alboroto que habían provocado las palabras de Miroku:" Nos dirigiremos hacia allá"

-Sería conveniente que nos quedáramos aquí- había gritado una mujer al otro lado del pasillo, sin recordar que, pocos minutos antes, había sugerido lo contrario. Los demás viajeros se aliaron con ella.

-Quiero irme a casa- acotó una joven. Miroku la miró con expresión burlona. Sin embargo, un coro de voces femeninas apoyaron el comentario.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó un hombre furioso-. Acaba de decirnos que varios motociclistas se quedaron atascados en el camino. ¿Para qué correr el riesgo? Creo que la señora tiene razón. Estaremos más seguros si permanecemos aquí.

Casi todo el autobús estuvo de acuerdo. Excepto Kag, que miraba el rostro de Miroku con fascinación.

-Soy responsable por este vehículo y sus ocupantes - comenzó a decir el conductor por el micrófono-. Ya he tomado una decisión. Ahora, si permanecen callados, les explicaré por qué lo he hecho.

Kag contempló cómo los pasajeros hacían silencio. Cuando volvió la vista hacia Miroku, se sorprendió. ¡Había visto mal o Miroku le había guiñado un ojo!

-Gracias- agregó Miroku cuando el último murmullo cesó -. La razón por la que deseo llegar al motel es la de su propia seguridad y comodidad. Conozco este tipo de tormentas. Es imposible prever cuánto durarán. Puede detenernos un día o una semana completa. Piénsenlo.

Miroku se detuvo. Kag observó los rostros de sus compañeros de viaje. Habían adoptado una expresión de asombro y temor. Podía oír las mismas palabras resonar en las mentes de los demás y en la suya: "¡Una semana completa!"

-Bien- continuo Miroku-, la causa por la que creo que podemos llegar al motel es el tamaño del autobús. Puede moverse a través de la nieve con mucha más facilidad que un coche, si conduzco con lentitud, llegaremos perfectamente. No más preguntas ni protestas. No quiero que nadie se alborote. Seguiremos adelante.

Con esas palabras, desconectó el micrófono, tomó asiento y comenzaron a andar con mucha lentitud.

Ahora, una hora y media más tarde, seguían avanzando. Pasaron momentos inquietantes. El peor fue cuando el viento azotó con tanta fuerza que saco al autobús fuera del camino. Varios quejidos y gritos acompañaron el brusco movimiento. Por fortuna, la habilidad de Miroku logró controlar la situación. Regresaron a la carretera, o mejor dicho, a lo que creían era la carretera, ya que había tanta nieve que era imposible discernir el camino.

Las gotas de transpiración corrían por la frente de Kag. Estaba asustada al igual que los demás. Se mordió el labio al escuchar el llanto de varias mujeres, incluidas Ayame y Tsubaki. Hundió las uñas en las palmas de sus manos e intentó permanecer tranquila y continuar confiando en Miroku.

Aunque no eran físicamente parecidos, Miroku le recordaba a su padre. Al igual que él, el conductor exudaba confianza y serenidad. Sota Higurashi era un hombre taciturno y de gran tenacidad. Kag también era tenaz y podía distinguir esa cualidad en otras personas. Miroku la poseía.

Se volvió hacía la ventana y observó los blancos y cristalinos copos.

La nieve era hermosa pero podía llegar a ser muy traicionera. "Como todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza cuando se desatan su furia", pensó Kag.

Sintió que los segundos se convertían en siglos. Si ella estaba exhausta, ¿cómo se sentiría Miroku? Volvió los ojos hacia la espalda del conductor. Este giró y el autobús dejo la carretera.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- gimoteó la mujer al otro lado del pasillo.

El vehículo se detuvo. Sango conecto el micrófono y habló con voz aliviada.

-Lo hemos logrado- rió-. Ya llegamos al motel.

Como si algo los impulsara, todos se pusieron de pie y se amontonaron para mirar a través del parabrisas. El motel estaba allí, recortado contra la nieve.

Con ojos llorosos y temblando, Kag se dejó caer en su asiento y rezó una plegaria de agradecimiento. Al minuto siguiente, se sorprendió ante la estúpida pregunta que surgió de entre los comentarios del grupo.

-¿Qué haremos si no hay habitaciones disponibles?

El silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras confirmo lo que Kag pensaba acerca del intelecto de esa mujer.

-Nos permitirán quedar- respondió Miroku con firmeza-. Aunque el motel este repleto.- Meneó la cabeza con disgusto y cambió el tema.- Bien, tomen sus equipajes de mano y prepárense para descender. Nadie dejará el ómnibus hasta que Todos estén listos -agregó-. Este viento es muy fuerte, así que les sugiero que caminen en grupos y que permanezcan unidos. Los hombres abrirán el camino.

Espero a que todos los preparativos se realizaran.

-Muy bien, ahora vamos.

La puerta se abrió y la hilera que se había formado en el estrecho pasillo comenzó a avanzar. Cuando Kag llegó a la parte delantera del vehículo, no se sorprendió al ver a Miroku, con la nieve que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, estaba de pie al lado de la puerta y ayudaba a descender a los pasajeros. Tomaba a cada persona del brazo o de la mano. Cuando se volvió para tomar la mano de Kag, una dulce sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios. Mientras ella bajaba, una fuerte ráfaga de viento le hizo perder el equilibrio. Una firme mano a sus espaldas evitó la caída.

-Gracias- dijo Kag.

-Gracias a ti - la contesto Miroku.

Lo miro con asombro, pero el conductor ya se había vuelto para ayudar a Ayame. Kag encorvó los hombros para protegerse del viento y esperó junto con Ayame hasta que Tsubaki se les unió. Caminaron juntas con mucha lentitud, inclinando la cabeza para proteger sus rostros.

Kag levantó los ojos para calcular la distancia hasta el motel. Se quedó sin aliento al descubrir el automóvil que tan bien conocía. Estaba casi completamente tapado por la nieve y ya no llevaba el par de esquíes en el portaequipaje. La visión de la mano masculina cruzó por su mente. Se estremeció y encogiéndose aún más de hombros, desvió la vista del coche.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio, se detuvieron para quitarse la nieve de la ropa. Luego, entraron al vestíbulo y se encontraron con el resto del grupo. Sango estaba en el mostrador de la recepción, averiguando acerca de las habitaciones. Kag ignoró las risas y la entusiasta conversación a su alrededor y se dedicó a inspeccionar el motel.

Era obvio que había sido construido hacía poco. Las dos escaleras a ambos lados del vestíbulo indicaban que el edificio tenía dos pisos y que las habitaciones se comunicaban por medio de pasillos. A la derecha, una puerta giratoria que conducía al bar. Al otro lado del vestíbulo, se encontraba el comedor, en ese momento vacío y en penumbra. Al fondo se veían unos corredores. La voz de Sango le llamo la atención.

-Por favor...- levantó un manojo de llaves.- Como ven, nos han podido acomodar. De hecho, eran las ultimas habitaciones disponibles.- Se detuvo hasta que los suspiros y palabras de alivio cesaron.- Cuando los llame por su nombre, por favor acérquense buscar su llave.

El proceso era lento, ya que Sango debía tomar nota de cada persona y tacharla de su lista una vez que se le asignaba la habitación. Cuando les llego el turno a Ayame y a Tsubaki, quienes habían planeado compartir la noche, se detuvo y miró a Kag.

-Kagome, tendrás que unirte a Ayame y a Tsubaki. Lo siento pero...- se encogió se hombros.- Es necesario.

-Será mejor que dormir en el autobús- replicó mientras se adelantaba hacia las muchachas.

-No nos importa- rió Ayame- A menos que ronques.

Con la llave en la mano, las jóvenes tomaron la escalera de la derecha. Cuando llegaron al corredor, verificaron los números de las habitaciones hasta encontrar la que les correspondía. Ayame abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pasaran Kag y Tsubaki.

-Estaremos un poco apretadas pero será divertido.

La amplia habitación tenia dos camas dobles con dos colchas de alegre colorido, dos sillas haciendo juego de color naranja a ambos lados de una lámpara de pie de metal y una cómoda contra la pared. También había un televisor en color con radio frecuencia incorporada. (Na: Un poquito viejo era esto no? Para que se den una idea, es como el que tienen los simpsons en las temporadas viejas) En el baño predominaba el color rojizo y los artefactos sanitarios eran blancos.

Luego de examinar el lugar, Tsubaki se dejó caer en una cama y declaró que iba a sufrir una crisis nerviosa postergada y luego dormiría un rato. Ayame se quito el jersey y decidió tomar una ducha caliente.

Kag se detuvo frente al espejo e intento arreglarse el despeinado cabello.

-Cuando me asusto siempre tengo sed - comentó con seriedad-. Creo que iré al bar. - Arrojó el peine sobre la cómoda, tomó el bolso y dejo la habitación.

Cruzó la puerta giratoria y se detuvo para estudiar el lugar. Estaba llego de gente. Al fondo, había un bar en forma de herradura y tres camareros que lo atendían. En el centro, se encontraban una docena de mesas con manteles y velas dentro de unos globos de vidrio rojo. (Na: ACÁ NO ME FLOTA NADIE) En un extremo lejano, se veía un sillón y varias sillas alrededor de una chimenea encendida.

Las risas y la conversación se mezclaban con la música. Al ver que ni había ningún asiento libre, Kag suspiró y estaba por marcharse cuando alguien levantó una mano y le hizo señas desde el bar.

Caminó en esa dirección y se alegro al descubrir que se trataba de Miroku. Ignoró el insinuante comentario que, al pasar, le dirigió un hombre y se aproximó al asiento vacío al lado del conductor.

-Parece que todos los pasajeros se encuentran aquí- dijo mientras se sentaba -. La forma en que condujo fue maravillosa, señor, aunque bastante aterradora.

-Lo sé. Todavía estoy temblando- sonrió Miroku-. ¿Qué desearía tomar para calmar los nervios?

-Vino blanco, por favor- ordeno Kag al camarero. Luego, miró a Miroku con expresión decidida-. Sabía que lo lograría.

-Y yo sabía que pensaba eso - respondió con una sonrisa-. Su confianza en mí era evidente, podía leerlo en su rostro. Tenía una expresión semejante a la de mi hija.

-Usted me recuerda mucho a mi padre, por su espíritu de determinación- agregó Kag.

Durante la conversación, la joven no se dio cuenta de que el asiento al otro lado de Miroku había quedado libre y había sido ocupado unos minutos más tarde. Pero sí escuchó la profunda voz que le preguntó a Miroku si él era el conductor del autobús que estaba en la playa de estacionamiento.

Miroku se volvió para asentir y añadió que después de aquel viaje buscaría un trabajo de oficina. El comentario provocó que una ligera risa en el desconocido. Luego, el corazón de Kag comenzó a latir con violencia al ver la mano derecha que se extendía y oír la aterciopelada voz que hacía la correspondiente presentación.

-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho. Sé cómo se siente, yo también tuve que conducir en las mismas condiciones.

\- Miroku Houshi- respondió el chofer estrechándole la mano-. Esta es la señorita...- Se echó atrás y enarcó las cejas en dirección a Kag.

-Kagome Higurashi- acotó sin aliento y sin poder quitar la vista de los ojos dorados que la observaban.

Si la visión de la mano le había producido un escalofrío, el hombre hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de un modo alocado. El hombre más atractivo que jamás había conocido. Tenía el cabello lacio y abundante. Le recordó el color a las nubes primaverales inmaculadas, blancas cual pluma de ángel. Las facciones eran armónicas, el mentón, firme y rígido. Las cejas eran rectas y las pestañas, gruesas y tupidas. Y aquellos ojos... Nada podía parecerse más a la suave textura del terciopelo.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Higurashi. ¿Puedo llamarla Kagome?

"Preferiría que me llamaras cariño." El súbito pensamiento la sorprendió. Sin embargo, era verdad. Nunca había visto a ese hombre antes. Podía ser un criminal... o algo peor. Pero, cuando los labios masculinos pronunciaron su nombre, lo hicieron con delicadeza y suavidad. Estaba confundida y molesta.

-M-mis amigos... todos me llaman Kag- balbuceó al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Creo que me gusta más Kagome- respondió el hombre, escudriñándola.

Kag desvió la vista y tomó el vaso de vino que el camarero había dejado frente a ella unos segundos antes. Se lo llevó la los labios y bebió con avidez.

-A mi también me gusta- comentó Miroku.

Era evidente que el conductor no había notado el ligero nerviosismo de la joven y el extraño brillo en los ojos de Sesshomaru. ¿Acaso ella lo había imaginado? ¿La tensión que parecía haberse establecido entre ambos era producto de su imaginación? Tenía que averiguarlo. Volvió la cabeza con lentitud y lo miró.

El esperaba esa reacción. En el momento en que la mirada femenina lo rozó, Sesshomaru levantó el vaso en silenciosa complicidad y la miró con ardor. Zing. Una especie de corriente eléctrica fluyó entre ambos y recorrió el cuerpo de Kag, como miles de ardientes llamaradas.

-Ha dejado de nevar, Miroku.

Fue Sango la que habló. Kag se volvió y se encontró con la joven mujer.

\--Algunos pasajeros preguntan por sus equipajes- explicó-. Les dije que vería si era posible retirarlos del autobús.

-¡Qué molestia!- gruñó Miroku- . Echaré un vistazo cuando haya terminado mi trago. - Hizo señas al camarero- ¿Qué deseas bebe, Sango?-preguntó.

-Un Bloody Mary, necesito algo fuerte. Todas las excursiones son iguales. La mayoría de los pasajeros son agradables y comprensivos. Pero siempre existen aquellos a quienes nada les viene bien.

El barman se acercó con la bebida y Miroku hizo un movimiento para ponerse de pie. Sesshomaru actuó con rapidez. Dejó el asiento y se acerco a Miroku. Tocó el brazo de Sango.

-Tome asiento y olvídese de todo...¿Sango?- Enarcó las cejas.

-Si... Sango Taijita, y gracias, señor...

-Taisho, Sesshomaru... de nada.

La sonrisa que dirigió a Sango, incomodo a Kag. Tuvo que desviar la vista para ocultarlo. ¿Qué le sucedía? Sentía celos de Sango por una simple sonrisa. " Esto es una locura", pensó mientras bebía. "Ni siquiera lo conozco."

-¿Quieres más vino?- El cálido aliento de Sesshomaru le acarició la mejilla. Tuvo que apretar los dientes con fuerza para evitar el temblor.

-N-no creo que sea conveniente.- De inmediato, se reprendió por la balbuceante respuesta. ¿Sería el vino lo que la hace actuar de ese modo? Sesshomaru estaba de pie muy cerca de ella. Una sensación de calidez la invadió. Sin embargo, sus dedos estaban helados.

-Tienes razón- respondió él-. No es bueno beber con el estómago vacío.

-Hablando de estómagos vacíos...- suspiró Miroku al tiempo que se ponía de pie-. Me imagino que todo el mundo debe estar hambriento y querrán tomar una ducha antes de la cena. Será mejor que retire el equipaje del ómnibus.

-Iré con usted- se ofreció Sesshomaru. Terminó la bebida de un solo trago-. ¿Viene, Sango?- Colocó el vaso sobre el mostrador. Se volvió hacía Kag.- ¿Kagome?

El pulso de Kag se aceleró. Como si los ojos masculinos la impulsarán, dejó el asiento. Siguió a Sesshomaru como si fuera un títere bajo sus órdenes. Sango fue con ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de entrada de vidrio, se detuvieron uno al lado del otro: Miroku, Sesshomaru, Sango y Kag. Las luces exteriores del hotel se reflejaban sobre la playa de estacionamiento y el manto de nieve que parecía cubrirlo todo.

-Igual que una postal de Navidad...- murmuró Kag.

-Oh, si - suspiró Sango-. ¿No es hermoso?

-Y frío- refunfuñó Miroku-. Y húmedo.

-Nunca terminaremos si nos quedamos aquí- interrumpió Sesshomaru-. Sería mucho más fácil si se pudiera acercar el vehículo. ¿Qué opina, Miroku? ¿Lo intentamos?

-Si logran hacerlo, lo pueden dejar frente a la puerta de entrada.

Los cuatro se volvieron hacía el hombre que había hablado con tanta autoridad. Tenía alrededor de cincuenta años, calvo y delgado, con una sonrisa amable y ojos astutos e inteligentes.

-Mioga Wakefield. -Sonrió, mostrando la blanca dentadura- Soy el gerente.

-Miroku Houshi- dijo el conductor.

-Sesshomaru Taisho- agregó Sesshomaru con una sonrisa- Ellas son Sango Taijita y Kagome Higurashi.

Se intercambiaron saludos y Mioga Wakefield repitió.

-Si logran traer el autobús hasta la entrada, lo puede dejar allí toda la noche. No creo que lleguen más clientes. Asigné un hombre para que quite la nieve acumulada. Me temo que nadie podrá hacerse cargo del equipaje, ya que varios de mis empleados regresar. A Sus hogares y los de turno nocturno no han llegado hasta el hotel.

-Bien, será mejor que busque mi chaqueta.- Miroku se volvió y atravesó el vestíbulo, con Sesshomaru pisándole los talones.

Kag se sentía inútil. Permaneció de pie, observando cómo el empleado del hotel limpiaba la nieve frente a la puerta principal. Alguien tocó su brazo y le llamo la atención.

-Aquí están Miroku y el señor Taisho- susurró Sango-. Fue muy amable de su parte ofrecerse a ayudar a Miroku.

-Si, parece un hombre simpático- respondió Kag, haciendo un esfuerzo por disimular la agitación que le producía la mera imagen de Sesshomaru aproximándose por el vestíbulo.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre que la impresionaba tanto? Por cierto era muy atractivo, pero eso no era todo. Había algo más… ¿Pero qué era?

Aparentó serenidad mientras lo observaba. Sesshomaru cerró la cremallera de su chaqueta, algo muy simple pero que se complicó por el hecho de que llevaba una gorra tejida en una mano y un par de guantes en la otra. Cuando completo la operación, levantó la vista en dirección a Kag. Una sensación de tibieza se extendió por el cuerpo de la joven. El hombre no pronunció ni una palabra. Pasó al lado de ella y empujó la pesada puerta. Las palabras no eran necesarias, ya que Kag había entendido al instante el mensaje transmitido. El rostro masculino parecía robarle: " No te vayas, espérame."

Estaba confundida. Contempló cómo Sesshomaru y Miroku se arrastraban con dificultad a lo largo del sendero cubierto de nieve. Inconscientemente, la mente de la muchacha envió su propio mensaje: "Ten cuidado y vuelve pronto." El pensamiento la desconcertó por completo.

Comprendió que habían llegado al autobús cuando se encendieron dos brillantes luces que irrumpieron en la oscuridad de la playa de estacionamiento. Casi sin aliento, fijo los ojos en las luces que comenzaron a moverse con mucha lentitud. De pronto, el resplandor la encegueció. Dio un paso hacia atrás. El autobús giró y se detuvo justo frente a ella.

Sesshomaru descendió de un salto. Miroku lo siguió con las llaves en la mano. Abrió la puerta del compartimiento para equipaje y comenzaron a retirar las maletas.

-Iré al bar para pedir ayuda- declaró Sango con decisión -. ¿Por qué tienen que hacer ellos todo el trabajo? ¡Diablos, Sesshomaru ni siquiera es uno de los pasajeros!

-Espera, Sango- la detuvo Kag, tomándola del brazo-. Si todos vienen aquí, se armará una confusión terrible.

Un sonido llamó su atención. A través del vestíbulo, vio a Mioga Wakefield que se acercaba con un carro para maletas. Soltó el brazo de Sango y abrió la puerta para que Mioga pudiera pasar.

-Vamos, Sango- exclamó-. Si colaboramos podremos traer el equipaje al vestíbulo. Luego, llamaremos a los pasajeros para que lo retiren.

No espero respuesta. Ayudó a Mioga con el carro y lo condujeron hasta donde se encontraba el autobús. El aire de la noche era frío y húmedo y Kag empezó a temblar . Apretó los dientes con fuerza y empezó a apilar las maletas en el carro bajo la dirección de Mioga. Sango se les unió.

En pocos minutos, terminaron con todo. Kag estaba tomando una de las ultimas maletas, cuando una mano encantada la asió de un hombro y la hizo girar en dirección a la puerta.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos- dijo Sesshomaru con firmeza-. Hace mucho frío. Ve adentro. Tú también, Sango.

Aunque el tono era gentil, era evidente que se trataba de una orden. Kag y Sango obedecieron sin protestar. Desde el interior, Kag observó cómo los tres hombres manejaban el pesado carro. Se estremeció. No por el frío, sino por el contacto de aquella mano enguantada.

En la recepción, Sango controló el equipaje con la lista de pasajeros.

Alinearon las maletas. Miroku se enderezó.

-Gracias- dijo y luego pareció que su rostro se iluminaba-. ¿Por qué no cenamos juntos?

-De acuerdo- contestó Sango sin dudar.

Kag miró a Sesshomaru. Este meneó la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia Miroku.

-Buena idea.- Miró a Kag.- ¿Kagome?

-S-si, desde luego- balbuceó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que él pronunciaba su nombre se estremecía?

-Les reservaré una mesa- añadió Mioga mientras se ponía en camino hacía el comedor.

-Bien- suspiró Sango con resignación-. No tendré más remedio que llamar a esos revoltosos. – Comenzó a caminar y se detuvo.- Kag, ¿Podrías avisarles a Ayame y a Tsubaki que ya pueden venir a buscar sus pertenencias?

-Por supuesto- respondió a la joven al tiempo que recogía su propio equipaje.

Sesshomaru se ofreció de inmediato.

-Yo lo llevaré. ¿Cuáles son las maletas de tus compañeras?

Ignoró las protestas femeninas y se hizo cargo de la situación.

-¿A qué hora nos encontramos para cenar?- preguntó Kag

Miroku miró su reloj pulsera.

-¿Les parece bien a las siete?- Kag y Sesshomaru asistieron.- Podemos reunirnos en el bar- agregó el conductor-. Yo le avisaré a Sango.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Sesshomaru sonrió de soslayo a Kag.

-Creo que hay algo entre Sango y Miroku. Puedo sentir las vibraciones.

-¡Pero él es casado!- exclamó ella con asombro-. Me contó que tiene una hija.

-Es viudo- la corrigió Sesshomaru.

-Pero cómo lo sab…

-Cuando estábamos en el autobús, le pregunté si había telefoneado a su esposa. Me dijo que había muerto y que se había comunicado con su hija.

-¿Y de veras piensas que hay algo entre él y Sango?

Habían llegado a la habitación que la joven compartía con Ayame y Tsubaki. Sesshomaru depósito las maletas frente a la puerta. Contestó a la pregunta con otra interrogación.

-¿No notaste la forma en que se miraban?

-No.- Kag meneó la cabeza.

-Yo si.- la miró con firmeza. Kag sintió que algo en su interior se paralizaba. Cuando el volvió a hablar, ella supo que ya no se refería a Sango y a Miroku.

-Cada mirada es como una caricia- murmuró. Se volvió y añadió:- Te veré a las siete, y … Kagome… no tengas tanto miedo…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aca este capítulo, lo iba a subir el domingo, pero por temas personales no puede hacerlo. A eso hay que sumarle que mi teléfono, o mejor dicho la app de ff en mi teléfono, no me guardo las ultimas 3 páginas, así que entre hoy y ayer volví a escribir lo que falto.

Les agradezco los comentarios :3

Sav21: Ya se que tarde en actualizar, pero acá esta(? Con respecto a el tema de que Kag aun vive en la casa de los padres, teniendo trabajo y auto, creo que es más por el contexto histórico, esta novela se publico en 1983, era normal que las mujeres se fueran de sus casas solo cuando estuvieran casadas ( va, eso creo yo). Y en cuanto a más temas personales, se van a revelar a medida que vaya avanzando en la historia. Espero que eso responda aunque sea un poco tus dudas. =3


	3. Capítulo 3

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, esto es solo una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son propiedad de Amii Lorin.

Los personajes son de Rumiko y tampoco me pertenecen :'v

El libro es de la serie oro de "Violena; los romances del éxtasis" de 1983.

El libro tiene 10 capítulos y voy a subir un capitulo por página.

El jueves 14/11 termine el ingreso a la Facultad, así que no tengo tantas cargas para actualizar, así que de ser posible voy actualizar más rápido.

Se que tenía que actualizar el 10/11 Pero tenía que estudiar para sacarme buena nota, gracias a eso saque un 8 personal y un 10 grupal por la exposición :3

Espero les guste.

* * *

El caliente vapor de la ducha hizo desaparecer el escalofrío que le habían producido las últimas palabras de Sesshomaru.

-¡Oh, dios!- gimió en voz baja-. ¿Qué me sucede?

El sonido de su propia voz la sorprendió.

"¡Oh no! Ahora estoy hablando sola", pensó con desconsuelo. "¿Qué me sucede? Nunca me había pasado algo semejante."

No era la primera vez que un hombre le atraía. Pero esa confusión de emociones y sentimientos, esa sensación de calidez que invadía todo su cuerpo, el ardiente deseo de escuchar su nombre en los labios masculinos, todo eso se le antojaba incomprensible.

Se vistió con lentitud en la desierta habitación. Ayame y Tsubaki habían ido al comedor para cenar y, de a cuerdo a las textuales palabras de Tsubaki: "A controlar las expectativas masculinas del hotel."

Por fortuna, las muchachas no habían advertido la agitación de Kag al entrar en la habitación con las maletas. Cuando vieron el equipaje, ambas saltaron de alegría y se pusieron a desempacar de inmediato.

-No sé si vale la pena sacar todas nuestras cosas- comentó Ayame mientras retiraba una blusa de la maleta y la colgaba-. ¿Crees que podremos proseguir el viaje mañana, Kag?

-Bien, ha dejado de nevar, pero…- Meneó la cabeza- lo dudo. Por lo que puede ver en la playa de estacionamiento, todavía hay mucha nieve. Me imagino el mal estado en que estará la carretera.

-Suponte que vaciamos las maletas y luego mañana las tenemos que volver a hacer. – refunfuñó Tsubaki.

-¡Ya sé! -sonrió Kag-. Colgaré nada más que aquellas prendas que puedan arrugarse. El resto lo dejaré donde está.

Ayame y Tsubaki optaron por lo mismo. Durante varios minutos, se mantuvieron ocupadas y en movimiento.

-¿Quieres que te esperemos, Kag? -gritó Ayame a través de la puerta del baño. Kag se preparaba para tomar una ducha.

-No, gracias Ayame -contesto -. Cenaré con Sango y con Miroku. – Dudó antes de continuar.- Y con un hombre que conocimos en el bar.

-¡Un hombre! -exclamó Ayame-. ¿Qué hombre? ¿Es atractivo? ¿Estaba solo o con amigos? Oh, por qué no habré ido contigo al bar en vez de...

Kag había abierto la ducha, silenciando las palabras de Ayame. Cuando dejó el baño, las dos muchachas ya se habían marchado.

Mientras se daba el último toque de maquillaje, sonrió al recordar las preguntas de Ayame. Con la cantidad de hombres que había en el bar, la joven no tendría problemas en encontrar un acompañante.

Dio un paso hacia atrás para contemplarse en el espejo. Se miró con atención. La larga falda de cuadros color lila y azulados resaltaba las delgadas piernas. La blusa azul y de tela suave y delicada, delineaba el contorno de los senos y le daba un aire frágil y femenino.

Con satisfacción, acomodó un mechón del azulado cabello que caía sobre la mejilla, tomó el bolso y dejó la habitación, respirando con regularidad para combatir la excitación que la dominaba.

Como lo había hecho algunas horas antes, se detuvo frente a la puerta giratoria del bar y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un hombre. El hombre levantó la mano para empujar la puerta y luego se volvió hacia Kag.

-¿Tú viajas en el autobús de la compañía Barton?

-¿Qué?... Oh, sí. -La joven no le había prestado mucha atención ya que había estado ocupada buscando a Sesshomaru con la mirada. Sonrió y se volvió. La sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. Trató de conservar la calma. Se trataba del hombre que había estado delante de ella en la hilera aquella mañana. El que había aconsejado su amigo olvidar todas sus frustraciones.

-Hola-El hombre extendió la mano.- Mi nombre es Koga Wolf.

Era la primera vez que Kag lo miraba con detenimiento. Koga Wolf era un joven muy apuesto, casi hermoso. De unos veinticinco o veintiséis años, tenía el cabello lacio y ojos azules que le daban un aire infantil e inocente. La sonrisa era cálida, algo tímida. Si Kag no hubiera escuchado lo que ese hombre había dicho esa mañana, si no hubiera notado el desprecio hacia las mujeres que su tono había dejado entrever, habría confiado en Wolf a primera vista. Pero lo había escuchado, no confiaba en él y no le gustaba.

Después de unos segundos en que aquellos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, la muchacha extendió la mano.

-Kag Higurashi.

Tal vez era tonto, pero sintió aversión por haberle revelado su nombre completo. Luego de haberlo escuchado en labios de Sesshomaru, no quería que ese hombre lo pronunciara.

\- Hola, Kag Higurashi -dijo en un tono intimo que la molestó -. Ya que ambos estamos solos, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo?

"¡Mi Dios!", pensó la joven con sorpresa. "Su compañero ya ha encontrado alguna amiga". Una combinación de repulsión y enojo la invadió.

Trató de disimular sus sentimientos.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que encontrarme... -comenzó a decir con firmeza cuando un escalofrió la acometió. Estaba de espaldas al bar y no había visto a Sesshomaru que se aproximaba, pero no era necesario, lo presentía.

-He estado esperándote -interrumpió Sesshomaru-. Miroku y Sango ya están en el comedor. En cuanto me presentes a tu amigo, nos uniremos a ellos.

Kag se volvió para mirarlo. Sesshomaru se mantenía inconmovible.

-Oh, sí... por supuesto. -Se detuvo para tomar aliento. ¿Qué le sucedía? Se comportaba como una adolescente a quien habían atrapado con las manos en la masa. Se sentía culpable. ¿Por qué? ¿Por hablar unos segundos con Koga? Las preguntas se amontonaron en su mente.- Sesshomaru él es Koga Wolf, uno de los pasajeros de la excursión. Koga, Sesshomaru Taisho.

Mientras los dos hombres intercambiaban los correspondientes saludos, Kag se sereno. No cabía duda de que cuando Sesshomaru había aparecido, ella había tenido la sensación de haber cometido un acto desleal. Y, sin embargo, había conocido a Sesshomaru hacía apenas unas horas.

Preocupada por los confusos pensamientos que la atormentaban, sonría a Koga mientras éste se despedía y se dirigía al bar. Ni siquiera se percató de que Koga le guiñó un ojo en cuanto estuvo fuera del alcance de la vista de Sesshomaru.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Sesshomaru, alejándola de sus meditaciones.

-Estoy famélica. -Cruzó la puerta que el mantenía abierta para ella.-¿Y tú?

-Si -respondió.

Se encontraban a unos pocos metros de la puerta giratoria, y ya dentro del comedor, cuando Sesshomaru se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Deseabas cenar con él?

La súbita pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Lo miro con expresión perpleja.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con Koga?-Sesshomaru asintió. Kag frunció el ceño. -Claro que no.-

-Excelente.-La enfática palabra pareció acompañarse con un suspiro de alivio. La tomó del brazo y continuaron caminando. -¿Lo conoces mucho?-El tono era suave e indiferente, demasiado indiferente.

-No lo conozco-contestó-, y no me interesa conocerlo agregó con determinación.

Sesshomaru levantó una mano para contestar el llamado de Miroku desde un rincón del comedor. Miró a Kag con curiosidad.

-Es un poco prepotente -acotó la joven.

-¿Te ha molestado?

-¡Para nada! -exclamó, sorprendida por el tono irritado con que Sesshomaru había hecho la pregunta. Sonrió a Miroku y a Sango mientras se acerco a la mesa.-Conozco ese tipo de hombre y prefiero ignorarlo -añadió en voz baja.

La mesa que Mioga les había reservado se encontraba apartada del atestado comedor, al lado de una gran ventana. Todas las demás mesas estaban ocupadas y el ambiente reinante era despreocupado y alegre.

Miroku y Sango también se veían felices. Sango llevaba un vestido de gasa azul muy atractivo. Sin uniforme, Miroku parecía mucho más joven y apuesto, con una camisa color crema, un jersey y pantalones castaños. Libre de la responsabilidad que había cargado sobre sus hombros, el conductor estaba relajado y de buen humor.

-¿Qué opinas, Sesshomaru?-preguntó con falsa seriedad al tiempo que miraba a las dos mujeres- ¿Fue el destino o simplemente suerte lo que nos permitió encontrar a las dos jóvenes más hermosas del lugar?

Sesshomaru sonrió y contempló a las dos sonrojadas mujeres.

-Creo que una combinación de ambos -respondió con suavidad -Una combinación que no pienso cuestionar pero si disfrutar.

Kag se ruborizó aún más bajo la mirada masculina. El pulso se le aceleró al ver cómo Sesshomaru la recorría con los ojos; primero y con mucha lentitud, se detuvo en los senos agitados y luego en los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

¡Dios! ¡Le estaba haciendo el amor con la mirada! Con audacia y sin vergüenza, sin importarle los demás, le estaba exigiendo una respuesta.

El cuerpo de Kag se sacudió con tal intensidad que la joven desvió la mirada para ocultar su turbación.

Era increíble, pero Miroku y Sango parecían no haberse percatado de nada.

Luego de una inspección mas detallada, Kag llegó a la conclusión de que, después de todo, no era tan increíble, ya que la pareja sólo tenía ojos para ellos mismos.

Ahora que era consciente de la situación, la joven no podía quitar la vista del silencioso juego amoroso entre Miroku y Sango. Los ojos de Miroku acariciaban a la mujer, quien reaccionaba en forma muy similar a como lo había hecho Kag hacía unos segundos.

"Qué diablos les sucedía a todos?" El pensamiento atravesó la mente de Kag como un grito desesperado. ¿Acaso el hecho de estar inmovilizados por la nieve también paralizaba sus mentes y sus sentidos? Bajó los ojos y una fuerza desconocida la obligó a mirar a Sesshomaru. La expresión en el rostro masculino era comprensiva. El intuía la confusión y el desconcierto que ella sentía.

La aparición del camarero interrumpió la intimidad del grupo.

Buenas noches, amigos-dijo el joven con una sonrisa- ¿No quieren ordenar algo del bar antes de hacer el pedido?

-Yo tomaré un Martini doble con hielo -replicó Sango con voz entrecortada.

Miroku levantó las cejas y luego sonrió con indulgencia.

-Lo mismo para mi.

-¿Kagome?-preguntó Sesshomaru- ¿Vino blanco?-Ella asintió y él se volvió hacia el camarero. -A mí tráigame un cóctel de vermut con whisky.

-Sí, señor. -El camarero les entregó el menú y se retiró.

-Creo que pediré langostinos y luego lenguado relleno con cangrejo-dijo Sango.

-El cóctel de langostinos es una buena idea -asintió Miroku-. Pero me inclino por los escalopes asados.- Miró a Sesshomaru y a Kag.-¿Qué ordenarán?

-Sopa de cebolla.

La respuesta fue simultánea y logró quebrar la tensión existente.

-¿Y qué más? -rio Miroku.

-Costillas con papas -sonrió Kag-. ¿Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

-Lo mismo -respondió en voz baja.

La comida estaba bien preparada y resultó deliciosa. Sesshomaru no tuvo mas remedio que volver a encogerse de hombros cuando tomó el pote de Crema y cubrió con ella su porción de papas del mismo modo en que Kag lo había hecho unos minutos antes.

Cuando dejaron el comedor, se encontraron con Mioga Wakefield en el vestíbulo y lo felicitaron por la excelente cocina. Mioga sonrió con satisfacción ante el elogio.

-Me alegra que les haya gustado. Se lo contaré al cocinero, lo hará muy feliz.-Sonrió con picardía.-Aunque él sabe que es bueno. Se encarga de repetírmelo con bastante frecuencia.

El teléfono sonó. El hombre en el escritorio de la recepción contesto.

-Es para ti, Mioga.

-Ya voy -respondió-. Que se diviertan. -Luego agregó unas palabras por sobre el hombro.-Oh, sí, esta noche hay baile en el bar.

-Bien, al menos las líneas telefónicas no se han descompuesto -comentó Sango mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo.

-¡No se me había ocurrido! -exclamó Kag al tiempo que se detenía.-Ustedes sigan, telefonearé a casa para decirles a mis padres donde me encuentro y que todo está bien.

Cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar en su casa, Kag se dio cuenta de que en realidad, no sabía el nombre del lugar ni del motel en donde se encontraba. No podía preguntárselo al empleado de la recepción porque había desaparecido de su puesto. Su madre contestó.

-Soy Kag, mamá. Quería avisarte que estoy bien.

-Oh, Kag. -Sakura Higurashi suspiró con alivio.- Hemos estado muy preocupados. ¿Estás en el albergue?

-No, en un motel. Pero no me preguntes dónde. Lo único que puedo decirte es que estoy en el estado de Nueva York. ¿Como están las cosas por casa?

-Muy mal -contestó su madre- La radio ha informado que varias líneas telefónicas y eléctricas se han deteriorado. La ciudad entera está paralizada y se han pedido voluntarios para casos de emergencia.

-Aquí ha dejado de nevar -acotó Kag-. Tal vez podamos proseguir hacia el albergue mañana. No estamos muy lejos. Te llamaré por la mañana para darte noticias.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Kag se dirigió al bar y, por tercera vez en el día, se detuvo para observar el interior del lugar. Hacia el fondo, habían quitado un biombo, poniendo al descubierto una pista de baile donde ya giraban varias parejas al compás de la música del tocadiscos automático.

El bar estaba repleto, aunque había varias mesas libres en el centro de la habitación. Era difícil ver bien a causa del humo y la penumbra. Sonrió al descubrir que alguien le hacía señas desde el lugar donde se encontraban el sillón y unas cuantas sillas. Miroku se puso de pie y agitó su mano con más intensidad. Kag contestó la señal y se encamino hacia allí. A mitad de camino, alguien la llamó por su nombre. Se volvió hacia la derecha y saludó a Ayame y a Tsubaki. Cuando se volvió para proseguir, se encontró cara a cara con Koga Wolf.

-Te has equivocado de dirección.

-¿Qué?

-La pista de baile está detrás de ti -sonrió Koga, mostrando la blanca dentadura- **Vas** a bailar conmigo, ¿No es cierto?

-Acabo de cenar y no tengo deseos de bailar -contestó Kag a ese hombre que cada vez le disgustaba más. -Entonces, ven conmigo al bar y tomaremos un trago -ordenó con gentileza -Después bailaremos.

Durante unos breves instantes, la joven lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Está hablando en serio?" ¿se suponía que aquella arrogante actitud debía impresionarla? Contuvo una sonrisa de desprecio.

-No quiero...

-Claro que si -Sonrió de modo insinuante y dando un paso hacia adelante.

Kag reprimió el impulso de escapar y se mantuvo en su lugar. Levantó la barbilla con decisión.

-No gracias, yo...-Las palabras murieron en sus labios y su cuerpo se tensó al sentir una mano que la tomaba, desde atrás, por la cintura. Se aflojó al escuchar la suave pero firme voz de Sesshomaru.

-Retírate, amigo.

Los ojos de Koga brillaron con furia, retrocedió y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, viejo -sonrió -No quise quedarme con tu chica. -Comenzó a caminar. Kag se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Mientras lo hacía, el brazo masculino le rozó los senos con deliberación.

-Nos veremos, cariño -le susurró Koga.

Como prefería evitar una escena, Kag sofocó su ira y miró a Sesshomaru para ver si había escuchado el último comentario del otro hombre. Era evidente que si, ya que su rostro se había contraído a causa de la furia y los ojos le centelleaban de modo amenazante.

-Ese desgraciado...

-Ignóralo -interrumpió Kag- Sesshomaru, por favor-urgió mientras él dejaba caer la mano de la cintura femenina y se disponía a ir en busca de Koga. Kag se puso frente a él. En ese instante, advirtió que el hombre llevaba, en la otra mano, una bandeja con una botella de vino blanco y cuatro vasos. Los vasos temblaron, revelando la intensidad de los sentimientos que sacudían el cuerpo de Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru...

Era una súplica desesperada. Con un suspiro de alivio, la joven observó que los vasos dejaban de tintinear y que Sesshomaru volvía la vista hacia ella.

-Miroku y Sango están aguardando el vino-dijo con suavidad.

-Si te vuelve a tocar...

-No vale la pena que te preocupes. Además, estamos llamando la atención -rio- Por qué no nos unimos a Miroku y a Sango.

-De acuerdo-suspiró con una sonrisa.

Miroku y Sango estaban sentados en el sillón, y tan ensimismados en la conversación, que ni siquiera se percataron de la demora de Kag.

-Su Vino, señor-murmuró Sesshomaru cuando se detuvo frente al conductor. El enojo previo había desaparecido y había un dejo burlón en sus ojos -¿Desea algo más, el señor? agregó, enarcando las cejas con exageración.

-Por el momento, no-contestó Miroku con seriedad y siguiéndole el Juego.

-¿Tengo su permiso para escoltar a la dama a la pista de baile?

-Si... retírese.-Miroku agitó la mano con impaciencia.-Y déjeme proseguir seduciendo a esta hermosa señorita.

Sesshomaru rio. Kag miró a Sango en espera de un comentario. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Sango bajó los ojos y permaneció en silencio.

Sesshomaru tomó de la mano a Kag y comenzaron a caminar.

-Cada uno con su método- acotó con ironía-. Quédate con el sillón, es todo tuyo.

Miroku rompió a reír mientras la joven pareja se dirigía a la pista de baile.

Avanzaban con lentitud, ya que el lugar estaba abarrotado. Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y no quedaba ni un asiento libre en el bar. Predominaba una atmósfera alegre.

La pista de baile estaba apenas iluminada. Era casi imposible discernir los rostros de las parejas que se mecían al lento compás de la música.

Sesshomaru soltó la mano de Kag y la tomó de la cintura. Luego de un momento de duda, la muchacha le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros e ignoró la expresión divertida que esbozó Sesshomaru al notar la renuencia de ella a rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

Habían dado unos pocos pasos, cuando el disco terminó. Sin embargo, fueron suficientes para que Kag acompañara con maestría el ritmo masculino. Con las manos en la estrecha cintura, Sesshomaru esperó a que comenzara el próximo disco. Cuando la cálida voz de Bob Seger se escuchó por los parlantes, Sesshomaru tomo las muñecas de Kag y las llevó hasta su cuello.

Siguiendo la melodía en forma automática, la joven sintió un escalofrió cuando las manos varoniles desanduvieron el camino hasta la delegada cintura. Sesshomaru la ciñó con fuerza. Una oleada de agitación recorrió el cuerpo de Kag. No podía respirar. ¿Por qué ese hombre le producía un efecto tan particular? No era la primera vez que bailaba de ese modo con un hombre. Sin embargo, jamás había experimentado una sensación semejante.

Temía levantar los ojos y enfrentar el atractivo rostro. Fijó la vista en el cuello del jersey. De pronto, sintió que él bajaba la cabeza y le acariciaba la sien con su aliento.

-Se valiente, Kagome-susurró al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda-. Elimina la distancia que separa tu cuerpo del mío.

Con respiración entrecortada, levantó la cabeza y se perdió en los aterciopelados ojos dorados. Se acercó a él, hasta que los brazos masculinos fundieron las delicadas líneas de su cuerpo.

La música y las demás parejas dejaron de existir. Con todo su ser envuelto en un halo de calidez, Kag contemplaba con fascinación cómo Sesshomaru se inclinaba hasta encontrar los delicados labios.

El beso fue breve y exploratorio. Kag estaba desilusionada e insatisfecha. Los sentimientos que la inundaban le resultaban incomprensibles. Tenía veintitrés años y había permitido que la besaran algunos jóvenes. Pero, aunque jamás le había disgustado, siempre había evitado una intimidad mayor. La idea le producía pánico. No obstante, se sentía burlada por aquel hombre que apenas conocía. Sesshomaru percibió la confusión de la muchacha, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó las sonrojadas mejillas.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Era obvio que temía alguna reacción inesperada.

-No, no. -Meneó la cabeza para enfatizar la negativa.- Ha sido un largo día y estoy cansada de bailar. -Era una mentira flagrante. No estaba fatigada, solo asombrada ante la forma en que le había respondido. De hecho, podría haber permanecido horas en los brazos masculinos y bailando al suave compás de la música.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a ver si Miroku ha progresado en su intención de seducir a Sango. -Mientras hablaba, se detuvo en un extremo de la pista. La miró con fijeza y rio al contemplar el ruborizado rostro de Kag.- ¿Mis palabras te escandalizaron?-preguntó con delicadeza.

Kag dejó caer los brazos y bajó los ojos.

-Si, un poco -murmuro.

-¿Por qué? -La mano dejó la cintura femenina y tomó con firmeza la barbilla, levantándola para que ella no lo esquivara. -Por qué te sorprende la idea de que Miroku seduzca a Sango? Lo ha estado haciendo con la mirada toda la noche. ¿Por qué te molesta que lo mencione?

-Es que apenas se conocen -balbuceó ella con nerviosismo. Sabía que Sesshomaru no se refería a Miroku y a Sango sino a ellos mismos.- Nunca se habían visto hasta hoy.

-Y acaso se requiere un determinado lapso para que un hombre y una mujer decidan que desean hacer el amor? -El tono era burlón pero los ojos se mantenían serios.- ¿Te sentirías mejor si esperaran hasta mañana?¿O deberían aguardar una semana, un mes un año?

Se sintió acorralada y sólo atinó a mirarlo con desconcierto. ¿Por qué le hablaba con tanto sarcasmo? Presentía que lo había decepcionado pero no sabía muy bien por qué. ¿Acaso no tenia derecho a escandalizarse ante la idea de que Miroku y Sango pasaran la noche juntos? ¿No podía sustentar sus principios acerca del comportamiento moral? Se enfureció. Dio un paso atrás y se alejó de él.

-Estoy segura de que mis convicciones personales al respecto no modificarán el resultado.-Aunque intentaba disimular la ira, el tono de su voz la delataba. Se volvió con rapidez pero Sesshomaru la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y le cortó la retirada.

-¿Adónde vas?-La autoritaria pregunta la irritó y no pretendió ocultarlo.

-¡A reunirme con Miroku y Sango! -respondió con fastidio.- No quiero privarte del placer de comprobar los progresos de Miroku.

Antes que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento, los dedos del hombre se clavaron en su cintura y la obligaron a volverse.

-Kagome... -dijo Sesshomaru con un dejo de enojo-, pongamos las cosas en claro. No me importa lo que hagan Miroku y Sango. Y no pienso juzgarlos.

-Pero si yo...-comenzó Kag con asombro.

-¿Acaso no lo has hecho? -la interrumpió. Como si de pronto recordara dónde se encontraban, le soltó el brazo-. Será mejor que tomemos asiento.

Kag agitó la cabeza y se apartó de él. Con paso orgulloso, atravesó la bulliciosa habitación. Estaba dolida por el comentario de Sesshomaru. Por qué tenía que importarle lo que él pensara? Con seguridad, no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir la tristeza que la invadió.

Deseosa de escapar de sus perturbadores pensamientos y emociones, sonrió a Miroku y a Sango cuando se detuvo frente a ellos.

-Qué pasó con tu compañero de baile?-preguntó Miroku.

Kag se sorprendió. Había creído que Sesshomaru la seguía.

-N-no lo sé -murmuró. Se mordió el labio con disgusto por haber omitido que la voz le temblara. Escudriñó el atestado lugar sin éxito, no había señales de Sesshomaru. Se dejó caer en una silla frente al sillón y fijó la vista en la alfombra. No se percató de la mirada que intercambiaron Sango y Miroku ni de la sonrisa comprensiva que se dibujó en el rostro del conductor. Por un breve instante, el rostro de Kag se convirtió en un cristal transparente, poniendo al descubierto sentimientos que ni siquiera ella estaba preparada a aceptar.

Tal vez Sesshomaru se había enojado tanto que se había retirado a su habitación sin despedirse. Pero Sango y Miroku no tenían la culpa. Estaba deprimida y, de pronto, el cansancio la venció. "Será mejor que me vaya a dormir", pensó con abatimiento, "y deje a Miroku y Sango continuar con lo suyo."

-Este grupo necesita un trago.

La suave voz de Sesshomaru la obligó a levantar la cabeza con brusquedad.

Una rápida mirada fue suficiente para comprobar que ya no estaba enojado o que lo disimulaba a la perfección. Llevaba otra botella de vino en una mano y una jarra de peltre con hielo en la otra.

-Nos preguntábamos qué te había sucedido -comentó Miroku mientras llenaba el vaso de Kag-. Me alegra que hayas traído más provisiones. Sango y yo habíamos bebido todo lo que quedaba. ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

-Elemental -sonrió Sesshomaru mientras apoyaba la botella y la jarra de hielo sobre la mesa que separaba el sillón de la silla donde se encontraba Kag. -Cualquiera sabe que no hay nada mejor que entonar a una dama cuando se la quiere seducir. (Na: Se pasa de machito no?(¿)

-Buena idea -sonrió Miroku y luego rompió a reír al ver las sonrojadas mejillas de ambas mujeres.

-Basta Miroku, es suficiente -lo regañó Sango con dulzura- Tú también Sesshomaru. Están incomodando a Kag.

Sesshomaru se dejó caer sobre el suelo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a Kag. La observó con atención.

-¿Estás incómoda, Kagome? -Se ruborizó aún más. Aceptó el vaso que le extendía Miroku y bebió un poco antes de responder.

-Sí, un tanto-contestó con la mayor serenidad posible-. Nunca escuché a nadie hablar de la seducción con tanta indiferencia como lo hacen ustedes.

-¿Indiferencia? -repitió Sesshomaru- Créeme, no tomo la seducción con indiferencia.

-Ningún hombre lo hace -agregó el conductor.

Kag levantó los ojos hacia él con curiosidad.

-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

-¿A mi alrededor?-acotó con desconcierto-. No lo comprendo, Sesshomaru movió la cabeza y le llamó la atención. La expresión de su rostro revelaba pesar.

-Mira a tu alrededor, Kagome, Mira bien.

Kag contempló el lugar. En la última hora, la ruidosa conversación se había convertido en un débil murmullo. En un principio, lo evidente le pasó inadvertido. Estaba a punto de pedir una explicación cuando la palabra "parejas" cruzó por su mente. No había visto muchas cuando entró por primera vez en el bar. Con lentitud, recorrió los alrededores con la vista y luego se volvió hacia Sesshomaru.

-Hablando de seducción -susurró él-. Esto es una epidemia.

-No lo notaste, Kag interrumpió Sango. Es como un juego de ajedrez, cada movida se medita y luego se ejecuta. La mayoría de ellos no se conocían hasta esta noche.

Mientras Sango hablaba, los sorprendidos ojos de Kag observaron como Tsubaki dejaba el bar del brazo de un hombre. Era el compañero de Koga Wolf. Tuvo que reprimir las ansias de correr tras su amiga para informarle que aquel hombre estaba comprometido para casarse.

-¿Qué le sucede a todo el mundo?

-Es como una fiebre-contestó Miroku- Una fiebre que barre con todas las inhibiciones. Tiene que ver con estar atrapados por la nieve.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aca el 3 capitulo.

SaV21: Es una novela bastente vieja, de por si la escritora cuando comenzo con sus historias ya era mayor, asi que supongo que para ella era la "manera de comportarse siendo mujer". Así que no se puede esperar una Kag que se enfrente de manera salvaje a Sesshomaru u a otro. Pero más adelante va a mostrar un poco de carácter.

Faby Sama: ¡Gracias por comentar! Por suerte no aparece alguien como Kikyo, pero si, como ya viste el molesto de Koga Wolf xD


	4. Capítulo 4

Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, esto es solo una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son propiedad de Amii Lorin.

Los personajes son de Rumiko y tampoco me pertenecen :'v

El libro es de la serie oro de "Violena; los romances del éxtasis" de 1983.

El libro tiene 10 capítulos y voy a subir un capitulo por página.

Espero les guste.

* * *

-¡Pero si sólo hemos estado aquí unas cuantas horas! -exclamó Kag con incredulidad.

-Eso no cuenta -respondió Miroku en voz baja mientras tendía un vaso a Sesshomaru-. Hace diez años que conduzco los autobuses de estas excursiones y conozco bien el tema. -Bebió un largo trago antes de continuar.- Cuando la gente se aleja de sus hogares, aunque sea por un fin de semana, actúa de una manera completamente diferente a la habitual. Y por alguna razón, el hecho de estar inmovilizados a causa de la nieve les hace olvidar sus prejuicios e inhibiciones. Yo reaccioné igual que tú la primera vez-sonrió con dulzura-. Desde entonces, he aprendido mucho acerca de la naturaleza humana.

-Pero...

La protesta de Kag se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Ayame. Kag estaba segura de que el hombre que la acompañaba no era uno de los pasajeros.

-¿Crees que mañana proseguiremos al albergue, Kag?

Kag frunció el ceño. Era evidente que Ayame deseaba obtener una respuesta negativa. Sin embargo había querido lo contrario hacia unas pocas horas. El hombre la había hecho cambiar de opinión. La respuesta de Kag no calmó la ansiedad de Ayame.

-No lo sé, Ayame.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para comprobar el estado de la carretera-agregó el conductor.

-De acuerdo- suspiró Ayame. Estaba a punto de volverse cuando fijó la vista en Kag-. Subirás… -balbuceó- ¿subirás enseguida a la habitación Kag?

Kag sintió como si un proyector de luz hubiera sido encendido a unos centímetros de su rostro. Estaba molesta. "Diablos", pensó con irritación, "me está pidiendo que no la interrumpa mientras hace uso de la habitación." Una mezcla de furia y desconcierto se apoderó de ella. La pequeña Ayame estaba dispuesta a ir a la cama con un hombre a quien apenas conocía.

¿Y qué había sucedido con Terry? ¿Estaba en el dormitorio de su acompañante?

Tuvo la sensación de que si acordaba permanecer en el bar durante algunas horas más, estaría aceptando el hecho. Y no podía hacerlo. Pero, por otro lado, ya había sido acusada de haber juzgado el comportamiento moral de otra pareja. ¿Qué podía contestar? Sesshomaru tomó la decisión por ella.

-Kagome se quedará conmigo-respondió con expresión inescrutable- La necesitabas para algo?

-No... no -replicó Ayame con rapidez-. Sólo quería saber.

-La curiosidad puede ser tu perdición, querida. Ten cuidado -rio Sesshomaru.

Ayame le lanzó una mirada pícara y luego se marchó.

Kag estaba furiosa, con Sesshomaru por haber interferido, y con Ayame por la sugestiva mirada que le había dirigido antes de retirarse.

¿Ahora lo ves, Kag? -sonrió Sango.

-Sí-murmuró mientras luchaba por controlar la ira-. Lo veo pero todavía no lo comprendo.

-No te preocupes -sugirió Miroku.

-Y no te sientas culpable -añadió Sesshomaru.

-¿Culpable? ¿Por qué tendría que sentirme culpable? No he hecho nada malo.

-Ya lo sé -acotó Sesshomaru- Pero, por un segundo, consideraste la posibilidad de subir a tu habitación y frustrar los planes de Ayame. Por eso decidí tomar la iniciativa. -Parecía comprender el enojo de la joven.

-Pero mi actitud equivale a dar mi aprobación -protestó-. Y no estoy de acuerdo con el comportamiento de Ayame. Ni siquiera lo conoce y...

-No es asunto tuyo.- la interrumpió Sesshomaru con firmeza Ayame ya es una mujer y puede tomar Sus propias decisiones. -Se detuvo y suspiró.- Por Dios, Kagome, los que están aquí son adultos, no niños. Y no parecen dispuestos a privarse de nada. Si no te gusta, no los mires. Bebe tu vino e ignóralos. No pueden herirte a menos que formes parte de ellos.

-¿Forme parte? -gritó- Creo que es horrible.

Al minuto siguiente, deseó haber permanecido callada.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado a Miroku y a Sango? Esquivó la mirada de Sesshomaru y se agitó con incomodidad. Sango se había puesto pálida.

-Kagome.. -comenzó a decir Sesshomaru con voz amenazante.

-Aún es joven, Sesshomaru -comentó Miroku sin inmutarse- Y tiene derecho a sustentar su propia opinión. -Se puso de pie.-Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir... -Extendió una mano hacia Sango.-Y no me importa lo que piensen, llevaré a Sango conmigo.

Sango tomó la mano de Miroku y se puso de pie.

-Buenas noches -Susurró y se alejó con su compañero.

-No te comportaste con mucho tino -la reprendió Sesshomaru en voz baja.

Kag se puso a la defensiva.

-Lamento que mis convicciones te molesten-dijo-. Por favor, no te sientas obligado a permanecer conmigo hasta que Lisa y su amigo desocupen la habitación. Ve y únete a la muchedumbre madura y sedienta -agrego con un gesto de su mano.

Se sentía como una tonta pero se negaba a cambiar de actitud. Observó cómo el hombre se ponía de pie. Cuando se volvió, se mordió el labio para contener las ansias de pedirle que no se marchara. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Qué le sucedía? Con unas pocas palabras inoportunas había quebrado la camaradería que habían compartido los cuatro. Escuchó el sonido de hielo cayendo dentro de un vaso. Levantó los ojos.

Sesshomaru estaba allí. Kag contempló cómo se servía vino. El hombre se reclinó en el sillón y estiró las piernas. Luego las cruzó y miró a la joven con fijeza. Tenía un dejo de tristeza en los ojos dorados.

-¿Todavía estás enojada conmigo?

La voz también revelaba tristeza. Kag se preguntó si acaso él también lamentaba la tensión que se había establecido entre ambos.

-No -respondió con remordimiento.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te acercas y conversamos?

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes. Kag se sentó a su lado y acomodó las piernas.

-Lo... -balbuceó-. lo siento mucho, Sesshomaru. Me puse como una loca. No te habría culpado si me hubieras dejado sola.

Se volvió hacia ella y le acarició las mejillas.

-Nunca te dejaré sola, Kagome.

Kag no pudo controlar un escalofrío que la acometió. ¿Qué había querido decir Sesshomaru con nunca? No se atrevía a preguntárselo. Inhaló con fuerza para contrarrestar los agitados latidos de su corazón.

Luego, la respiración pareció detenerse cuando Sesshomaru la tomó de la nuca y la acercó a él.

Para desilusión de la joven, a último momento, el hombre giró la cabeza y le depositó un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Deseo besarte, Kagome -murmuró-. Pero no ahora, hay demasiada gente. -Le acariciaba el rostro con su aliento.- Será mejor que hablemos. Cuéntame acerca de ti.

La dejó ir, se acomodó en el sillón y le clavó los ojos. Kag se enderezó tomó el vaso con dedos temblorosos y se lo llevó a la boca. Tenía la garganta seca.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-preguntó al tiempo que contemplaba el estrepitoso fuego.

-Todo. Cualquier cosa. Lo que quieras contarme -le urgió-. Lo más importante... ¿Hay algún hombre en tu vida?

-Varios-contestó-. Pero ninguno en especial.

-Estupendo -acotó con satisfacción- Hubiera odiado la idea de tener que quitarle la joven a otro. Pero lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras -añadió.

-¿Crees que tendrías éxito?-exclamó Kag.

-No lo creo, lo sé -afirmó- Tú también lo sabes.

No podía negar aquellas palabras, pero se resistía a aceptarlas. Desvió los ojos del rostro masculino. Sesshomaru rio y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-¿Tendré que ir detalle por detalle? -bromeó él con una sonrisa- ¿O prefieres jugar a las veinte preguntas? -Sin esperar una respuesta, suspiró con exageración.-De acuerdo, pregunta número uno. ¿Dónde naciste?

-En las afueras de Norristown -contestó Kag con los ojos fijos en el fuego.

-No fue difícil, ¿no es cierto? ¿Cuándo?

-¿Qué? -Kag volvió la cabeza con perplejidad. ¿Quieres saber el día, el mes y el año?

-Kagome...-suspiró por segunda vez-, estoy intentando averiguar tu edad. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintitrés.

-Ah, eso ya es algo -sonrió el hombre-. ¿Padre y madre?

-Dos-sonrió la joven.

-Muy astuta. ¿Hermanos?

-Uno.

-¿Hombre, mujer? ¿Soltero o casado? ¿Menor o mayor?

-Una hermana -rio-. Tres años mayor. Casada. Con una hipoteca de veinte años y un pequeño de dos.

-Despacio. Has contestado a dos preguntas que no formulé.

-Lo siento.

-Estás perdonada.-Agitó la mano con ligereza y Kag reparó en la fuerte muñeca. Al igual que por la mañana, la imagen de aquella muñeca y la mano varonil le produjo un temblor irrefrenable. Miró en otra dirección.

-¿Viste algo que te gustó? -murmuró él.

-¿E-esa es una de las veinte preguntas? -respondió con voz entrecortada.

-Una de las más importantes. -La joven se humedeció los labios Con la punta de la lengua.-¿Me humedecerías los labios de esa manera?

"¡Oh, Dios!" No podía continuar soportando la cautivadora y aterciopelada mirada. Tenía la sensación de que la corriente eléctrica que había fluido entre ambos en el primer encuentro, se había tensionado y la arrastraba con mucha lentitud e inexorablemente hacia él.

-Sesshomaru...

Todas sus fuerzas parecieron desvanecerse al pronunciar aquel nombre. Sin darse cuenta, se volvió a humedecer los labios resecos. Sesshomaru fijó los ojos en la boca femenina.

El momento pareció una eternidad.

-Deseo besarte-susurró Sesshomaru con voz ronca.- Como quisiera que todas estas parejas se retiraran a sus habitaciones...

Kag se quedó paralizada. ¿Acaso él era igual a toda esa muchedumbre? ¿Y ella? ¿Ella era la victima? ¿Una mujer deseosa que lo reconfortaría en una noche fría y nevada? Estos pensamientos la obligaron a enderezarse y levantar la cabeza.

-¿Deseas que todos ellos finalicen con sus juegos para comenzar el tuyo?-preguntó con frialdad.

-¡Maldición, Kagome! - gruñó él con exasperación-. No me sermonees otra vez -exclamó con furia- Si hubiera querido jugar como ellos, ya lo habría hecho. Estarías conmigo en la cama en este preciso momento.

La confianza con que él emitió aquella afirmación la irritó. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no estaba segura de que no reflejara la verdad.

-¿Eres un experto, no es cierto?-preguntó con desprecio.

-Si, lo soy. -La rápida y decidida respuesta la sorprendió. Antes que ella pudiera decir nada, él continuó:- Pero mi habilidad no tiene nada que ver en esta ocasión. Desde el momento en que te vi, supe que ya eras mía. Lo sé, y aunque tu mente confundida se niegue a admitirlo, tu también lo sabes.

¡Diablos! No le gustaba el hecho de que él fuera tan perceptivo. Kag no comprendía lo que le estaba sucediendo y eso la llenaba de temor. Además, como estaba asustada, sólo atinaba a seguir desafiándolo. Echó hacia atrás, la frondosa melena azabache y habló con desdén.

-Ni siquiera me molestaré en discutirlo. Ahora, si me disculpas...-Se movió con mucho cuidado. Apoyó el vaso en la mesa al lado del sillón.-Me voy a dormir.. sola.- Hizo especial hincapié en la última palabra.

-Quédate donde estás- le ordenó él mientras la tomaba del hombro-. Así está mejor -murmuró al ver que ella volvía a sentarse sin protestar.- A propósito -Comenzó con expresión inocente-, ¿a que cama pensabas ir? ¿Acaso... -la miró con un dejo travieso- tenías intención de acoplarte al juego de Ayame y su amigo?

-¡Por favor, Kagome! -bromeó.- Tus principios son demasiado estrechos.

-¿Consideras que tengo una mentalidad estrecha simplemente porque no estoy de acuerdo con el sexo indiscriminado?

-No es cuestión de estar de acuerdo o no. -Meneó la cabeza.- Es una cuestión de tolerancia y comprensión. -Frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de Kag. ¿Puedes decirme algo, niña inocente? -Kag asintió.- ¿Por qué diablos te importa que vayan a la cama juntos?

-Porque es indecente, ¡Por eso! -exclamó con sorpresa.

-No me digas!-respondió Sesshomaru con ironía.- ¿Entonces consideras que Miroku y Sango son indecentes?

-Bien...- Sus propias palabras la habían acorralado. La imagen del sereno y competente Miroku y la agradable Sango le vino a la mente. No podía afirmar que eran indecentes.- No... pero... -la evidente duda fue más que suficiente.

-No hay ningún pero. Miroku y Sango son dos encantadoras personas. -Sesshomaru se detuvo y la tomó de la mano.- ¿Por qué te molesta el hecho de que hayan querido pasar de una relación social a una física? ¡Mi Dios!, ¿no sabes que la atracción física es algo muy fuerte?

-Si, por supuesto -respondió ella como a la defensiva.- Pero también existen el orgullo y la autolimitación.

-Eso es una tontería. Al menos en el caso de Miroku y Sango. Me di cuenta enseguida de lo que sucedía entre ellos. Tal vez, porque a mi me sucedía lo mismo.. -Kag levantó la mano, él se la tomó y la acercó a sus labios. -Te deseo. -El cálido aliento la acariciaba, un delicioso temblor la sacudió. -Te deseé desde el primer momento en que te vi. Pero no me conformaré con una noche. Las quiero todas.

-Sesshomaru... n-no... no puedo ir contigo a la cama esta noche.- Mientras ella balbuceaba, él le besaba la punta de los dedos.

-¿Quién te lo pidió?

-Pero... -Se sintió rechazada y le resultó muy difícil hablar con coherencia.- Yo creí... tú dijiste...

-Sé muy bien lo que dije. Y te repito que para mi, una noche no será suficiente. -Se detuvo, levantó la cabeza y la miró con fijeza.- Kagome, quiero que nunca olvides lo que voy a decirte. A menos que evidentemente esté bromeando, siempre hablo en serio. Y lo que dije fue que quiero todas tus noches.

Kag sintió como si las llamas en el hogar le quemarán la piel. ¿Qué era lo que Sesshomaru trataba de decirle? ¿A qué se refería? ¿Acaso tenía en mente la idea de una relación estable y duradera? ¿Algo que ver con el casamiento?

Confundida por sus propias y extrañas conjeturas, miró alrededor de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos dorados la observaban con comprensión. La joven tenía la misma expresión de un animal olfateando un peligroso acecho. El bar estaba casi vacío, la mayoría de las parejas se habían retirado.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, volvió la vista hacia Sesshomaru.

-No te comprendo -susurró con voz temblorosa-. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que intentas decirme?

Sesshomaru le soltó la mano y se acomodó en el sillón. Contempló el fuego que ya se extinguía.

Kag no podía resistir la tensión del momento. De pronto, Sesshomaru giró hacia ella y la sobresaltó.

-Creo que no es necesario que te lo explique, Kagome. Pero, supongo que es demasiado pronto para tratar de definirlo. Además, nunca puedo hablar bien cuando tengo los labios ocupados.

La deliciosa y sedienta anticipación de Kag se disolvió al ver que, en vez de acercarse, Sesshomaru se volvía hacia el otro lado.

-¿Sesshomaru?

Inclinándose hacia adelante, él depositó el vaso en el suelo.

-Sólo me quiero deshacer del vaso, cariño.

Kag había deseado que él pronunciara aquella palabra desde el primer momento en que lo había conocido. El efecto sobre sus sentidos fue mucho más devastador de lo que había imaginado.

-M-me gusta como suena eso -balbuceó con timidez.

-Excelente. Tengo intención de llamarte cariño más de una vez. -Levantó la mano, le acarició los hombros y luego la nuca.-Me gustó la forma en que dijiste "Sesshomaru". -Mientras se acercaba, delineaba con los dedos la barbilla femenina. Tenía un dejo de súplica. Muy excitante. Acercó la cabeza a la de ella. Kag cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios. -Repítelo, cariño.

-Sesshomaru -suspiró contra la boca masculina.

-Es aún más excitante.

La besó con suavidad, igual que como lo había hecho en la pista de baile. Pero, a los pocos segundos, los labios varoniles comenzaron a exigir y Sesshomaru ciñó con fuerza el cuerpo de Kag. Entrelazó los dedos en la oscura cabellera y la empujó más hacia él.

Kag había perdido el control de la realidad. De pronto, Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza y fijó los ojos en los últimos dos clientes que aún quedaban en el bar.

-No me gusta que me interrumpan -murmuró-. Ni que me observen.

Tomó a Kag con delicadeza y la hizo deslizarse hasta que la joven se encontró acostada sobre su espalda. Sesshomaru se inclinó con mucha lentitud.

Con respiración entrecortada y una mezcla de excitación y nerviosismo, la muchacha contempló el apuesto rostro que se aproximaba hacia ella. "¿Qué estoy haciendo en este lugar?", se preguntó. "No debería estar aquí." Un desesperado temor la invadió. Era un error. Como un animal enjaulado, los aterrados ojos de Kag se fijaron en Sesshomaru. No pronunció ni una palabra, no podía hacerlo. Pero, no era necesario, Sesshomaru leyó el pánico en su rostro. Se acercó y la besó en el cuello.

-No tengas miedo, Kagome le susurró al oído.- Kag sentía que todo su ser estaba a punto de derretirse. Dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando los labios varoniles dejaron su cuello y se deslizaron hasta detrás de la pequeña oreja.

-Pero lo tengo, Sesshomaru -respondió con voz casi infantil- Nunca me sentí de este modo... no comprendo qué me sucede.

-¿No lo entiendes? ¿Nunca has deseado a un hombre físicamente?

-No. Al menos no de esta manera. Esto me... produce temor, Sesshomaru.

-¿Eres..?-Se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para mirarla.- ¿Eres virgen?

-Si.

Kag se sonrojó. ¿Por qué se sentía incómoda por tener que aceptar el hecho? Conocía la razón. Muchos hombres a quienes se había negado, la habían contemplado con lástima. Y no eran los hombres solamente. Aunque no solía discutir su vida privada con nadie, sus amigas sabían que no "lo había hecho", como decían ellas. Le habían puesto el apodo de "la ciudadela". Todas parecían sentir compasión por ella.

"¿No has oído hablar de la liberación femenina?" , le repetían una y otra vez. ¿Acaso no sabía que tenía tanto derecho como los hombres a disfrutar del sexo libremente? ¿No se sentía frustrada? Kag había respondido aquellas preguntas tantas veces que ya lo hacia en forma automática.

Con los ojos de Sesshomaru fijos en su rostro, Kag trataba de entender sus propios sentimientos. ¿Por qué había respondido a Sesshomaru de ese modo? ¿No era cierto que se sentía frustrada? ¿Acaso no deseaba barrer con todas sus inhibiciones, tal como había dicho Miroku?

Estos pensamientos la pusieron aún más incómoda. Meneó la cabeza con nerviosismo. Había cerrado los ojos ya que no creía poder resista ir la segura burla que Sesshomaru no sería capaz de ocultar. Luego del largo intervalo, levantó los ojos hacia él.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-No había burla ni compasión en el tono de su voz ni en la expresión de su rostro.- ¿Por qué desviaste la vista de mi?

Había algo en la actitud de Sesshomaru que reveló a Kag que él ya conocía las respuestas. Sólo deseaba comprobarlas. ¿Y qué haría entonces? ¿Se reiría? ¿Se mofaría de ella? No podría soportarlo. No, viniendo de Sesshomaru.

-Déjame sentarme, Sesshomaru. -Lo que había pretendido ser una orden se convirtió en una súplica desesperada.

-No -respondió con firmeza. -Contéstame, Kagome. ¿Por qué te ruborizas al aceptar tu virginidad?

-¿No lo sabes? ¿No sabes que para la nueva generación liberada no soy mas que una rareza? ¿Una pieza de museo, una reliquia de la era victoriana?-El tono desafiante de su voz se había quebrado.- ¿No vas a reírte o a menear la cabeza con tristeza para luego decirme que no sé lo que me estoy perdiendo?

-No, no deseo reír ni menear la cabeza con tristeza.-La tomó del rostro y la forzó a mirarlo. De hecho, siento un gran alivio. -Esbozó una sonrisa al ver el confundido rostro de Kag. Lo que acabas de decir es cierto, sabes lo que te pierdes, pero me alegro de que haya sido de ese modo.

-¿Por qué? -balbuceó ella con nerviosismo- Pensé... bien, me han comentado que los hombres siempre prefieren a una mujer con experiencia.

-Es verdad. En mi caso en particular, no puedo negar que he tenido mi cuota de mujeres pero... -Se detuvo con brusquedad. Inclinó la cabeza con lentitud y la besó en la boca. La lengua masculina se deslizó por el labio inferior de Kag. La joven se estremeció. Sesshomaru se alejó de inmediato.

-¿Te gustó? -preguntó.

Era la primera vez que algo semejante le sucedía. No podía negarlo. Sólo había una sola cosa honesta que podía responder.

-Si.

-Y eso fue sólo un anticipo -murmuró él con dulzura mientras le masajeaba la nuca-. Kagome, el mundo de lo físico y lo sensual es algo aparte. Los confines de ese mundo dependen de la imaginación de cada uno. Las uniones pueden ser salvajes y desesperadas como la de dos animales; pero también pueden convertirse en una experiencia hermosa. Quiero que conozcas ese mundo de mi mano. Eres mi cariño y te deseo -agregó con voz temblorosa-. Pero necesito más que una buena disposición o anhelo.

Se detuvo para inhalar con fuerza.

-No comprendo, Sesshomaru. ¿Qué quieres?-interrumpió con timidez.

-Exactamente lo mismo que yo estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte -respondió sin titubear.- Entrega incondicional.

Kag se puso tiesa. ¿Quería decir en ese preciso instante? No podía, no estaba preparada para ello. La tranquilizadora voz de Sesshomaru la calmó.

-No te asustes, Kagome. No emplearé la fuerza. No pretendo arrastrarte a ese mundo físico. Entraremos en él juntos, o no entraremos. -Enarcó una ceja.- ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-Yo... yo -¿Cómo iba a contestarle si ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlo comprendido?

-Podrás detenerte en el camino, pero si decides embarcarte en esta experiencia conmigo, exigiré tu total honestidad.

-¿En qué sentido? -susurró.

-Si hago algo que te molesta o te asusta quiero que me lo digas. -Hablaba con voz ronca, con un dejo de intimidad. -Y si algo te agrada, también tendrás que hacérmelo saber, ya sea verbalmente o de cualquier manera que te resulte natural. ¿Entiendes?

La joven cerró los ojos y no se movió. No había duda de que le había hecho una proposición de un modo muy refinado y efectivo. Confiaba en Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, dudó.

-¿Podré exclamar **basta** cuando yo lo desee? -preguntó con suavidad.

-Si

-¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-Ahora.

Se besaron con delicadeza y dulzura. Los labios masculinos no eran exigentes.

\- ¿Sesshomaru?-La voz de Mioga Wakefield los interrumpió.-¿Señorita Higurashi?

Sesshomaru se enderezó.

-Lamento ser tan inoportuno -dijo Mioga con rapidez-, pero quería avisarles que el bar está por cerrar.

\- ¿Desea que nos retiremos? -preguntó Sesshomaru en voz baja.

-No, para nada. Pueden quedarse aquí toda la noche. Sólo quería advertirles que apagarán las luces en cualquier momento. ¿Podrían verificar que la pantalla de la chimenea esté en su lugar antes de retirarse?

-Así lo haremos, Mioga.

-De acuerdo, gracias. Buenas noches.

La pareja se despidió del gerente. Unos segundos después, la voz de Mioga atravesó la desierta habitación.

-Oh, a propósito, ha comenzado a nevar de nuevo.

-Bien -murmuró Kag-, supongo que eso contesta a la pregunta de si mañana proseguiremos hacia el albergue.

Sesshomaru volvió la cabeza con lentitud y la miró.

-¿Estás decepcionada?

Kag recordó lo que él le había dicho acerca de la honestidad. Meneó la cabeza.

-No. De todas maneras, no esquío muy bien -añadió en tono burlón.

-Yo te enseñaré -ofreció él mientras se inclinaba sobre ella-. Entre otras cosas -agregó al tiempo que la besaba.

Esa vez, el beso fue más intenso. Atrapada por un sinfín de turbulentas y nuevas emociones, Kag rodeó el cuello de Sesshomaru con sus brazos y jugó con el cabello masculino. Lo atrajo hacia sí con ansiedad. Cuando los labios se separaron, la joven respiraba con dificultad.

Los labios de Sesshomaru se deslizaron por las suaves mejillas y encontraron la pequeña oreja. Delineó con la lengua la delicada forma. Al mismo tiempo, las vigorosas manos acariciaban los hombros y la estrecha cintura.

Cuando rozó los senos, Kag tembló y se sacudió de placer ante la intensidad del contacto.

De pronto, él retiró las manos y le susurró al oído.

-¿No?

-Oh, sí murmuró ella con un suspiro mientras las manos retomaban la sedienta exploración.

Los labios se unieron y se volvieron a separar una y otra vez. Ambos respiraban con irregularidad cuando Sesshomaru se detuvo. Se alejo de ella y se dejó caer sobre el suelo.

-Sera mejor que hablemos un poco -acotó con voz ronca.

* * *

Hasta aca el cap, no pude subirlo el domingo porque me quede sin saldo en el cel asi que inter 0 para mi :'v

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, en el siguiente cap les contestó. :3


End file.
